Tour de Crazy
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: SEQUEL TO SING, DANCE, SAVE THE GIRL, and Huh, Okay Then This is the third installment. How does Big Time Rush do for the rest of their tour? Nothing can possibly go wrong or happen...right? M for language
1. Interesting Tour

**(Yup, sequel to Sing, Dance, Save the Girl!)**

* * *

Cadence sat on her personal tour bus all by herself in the very back. She was currently on the phone with Lucy and enjoying the lovely conversations she was having with her best friend.

"Okay, so these two wackos kidnapped you and the guys, plus some super-hot British girl that was all over James saved you?" Lucy said over the phone then snorted. "You lucky bitch."

"I know!" Cadence gushed and giggled lying down on the sofa in the back. "Lucy it was crazy….first of all the whole experience was completely _bizarre_ I mean, when these guys say they get into some crazy shit, they really do."

"Well I could have told you that!" Lucy said then sighed. "Alright, give me the details."

"Okay….well I've been _dying_ to tell you this." She rolled over onto her stomach and found herself blushing as she pulled at the fibers of the sofa. "Logan was…really sexy."

"OHHHHH do tell me more it's so hard to get you to admit this stuff and you're doing it on your own? He must have gotten you wet like Niagara Falls—"

"LUCY!" Cadence shouted in shock. "What the hell?!"

"You're not denying it!" Lucy sang knowingly.

"I'm not answering that comment at all."

"I'll take that as a yes." Lucy giggled and Cadence buried her face in the sofa in embarrassment. "Alright come on, tell my why Logan was really sexy." She chuckled.

"He was like this whole other person when I was kidnapped!" Cadence sighed remembering the ordeal. "Like…that weird fucker Atticus did a…video call and when Logan saw me…Logan was _pissed_."

"Well no shit Logan was pissed you retard, the guy kidnapped his _girlfriend, _any guy would be mad, but continue." Cadence sighed and shook her head.

"I mean like…he was snarling and the way he was glaring at him…it was crazy. Anyway, when they all showed up to get me…I swear it was like Logan came straight out of a James Bond movie." Lucy chuckled hearing this. "I swear Lucy!"

"Hey I don't doubt it, what made Logan so James Bond?"

"First of all they all showed up by knocking down the door and crushing two people, then the way Logan acted? He was so _suave_ about it. He was so …casual with a hand in his pocket as he just…shot tranquilizers at people like it was no big deal. Then he fought them and took them down, even a guy right behind him with a single fist, without looking! It was crazy….but then it was a trap and didn't work out."

"Wow, alright…" Lucy muttered in response.

"Then they arrived at the yacht to save me and Atticus threw me overboard and Logan just…pounced! He dove off the yacht and dove underwater and saved me oh my god you have no idea how hot it was!"

"Please tell me you fucked him right then and there underwater."

"No…I kissed him though." Cadence cringed at hearing Lucy sigh on the other end of the line. "Then they got me to the concert on time and I performed before they did, after that Logan came off stage over to where I was resting and was helping me with my leg."

"YOU ARE THE WORST GIRLFRIEND EVER!" Lucy screamed into the phone which made Cadence pull away.

"How am I the worst girlfriend ever? I fought back pretty hard and for like the first half of that whole mess I was the one saving Logan!" Cadence quickly defended.

"Are you serious?" Lucy scoffed. "One, you don't fight back. You are a girl, you get kidnapped and you let the men save you and you reward them, that's how it goes. _Do not_ save your boyfriend! You already teased him for not being a man so you had to do that on top of it? Come on Cadence watch a few more action movies in your life!" Cadence rolled her eyes at Lucy's words. "Second, you need to reward him! As soon as Logan saved your cute little ass you should have blown the shit out of him."

"LUCY!" Cadence screeched at the top of her lungs. Oh yes Lucy could be…quite blunt with these sort of things.

"What? You know I'm right. You should have been on your knees and yanking his pants down so quick. Or at least had sex with him. The guy _saved your life_ from possibly drowning, and from being permanently kidnapped! The hell woman how do you not touch him for that? You almost gave him a hand job for truth or dare this should be easy for you!" Lucy shouted. Once she was done scolding Cadence she laughed to herself and Cadence sighed heavily.

"Geez Lucy, sorry I don't know the 'rules of being saved'."

"It's fine, I'll write a book about it, publish it, and give you a copy. Everyone should know these things." Lucy chuckled then sighed. "Oh man, I wish I was there."

"I wish you were too." Cadence frowned lying on the sofa. "I need my crazy Lucy."

"Yeah, and I need my Knight."

"…..Dick." Cadence muttered rolling her eyes. "Maybe we'll bump into you when your parents take you on vacation?"

"Probably, we're going to France because dad has a convention he has to attend there, he's giving a few lectures. Maybe we'll all hang out!"

"That would be great."

"Maybe I too can get kidnapped—"

"No let's not go there you don't need a reason to fuck Kendall." Cadence shook her head with a laugh and felt the bus stop. She stood up and checked out the window and sighed. "Alright Lucy, we're here I have to go now."

"Okay Caddie, don't forget to blow Logan and make it GOOD! If you have to eat bananas or popsicles in front of him to gauge his reaction and—"

"Bye Lucy." Cadence quickly hung up the phone and shook her head. She stepped out of the tour bus and walked over to the guy's bus waiting for them to step out. Rather than waiting in front of the door like last time, which she learned was a big mistake, she waited to the side. Seconds later Carlos and James tumbled out of the bus and landed on the floor with Kendall and Logan jumping over them. "Nice job Carlos, James."

"Whatever, next time we'll land perfectly." James scoffed getting up to his feet. She chuckled and shook her head, walking over to Logan and putting an arm around his waist while he rested one over her shoulders.

"How's your leg Cadence?" Logan questioned as they walked to the arena. Cadence shrugged and patted her leg.

"Hurts if I lean on it too long or you know, smack it, but it's not bad. The bruise is totally disgusting though."

"Well I think you're still pretty." Logan smiled and kissed her, Carlos made gagging noises behind them.

"Guys. Gross." Carlos scoffed.

"Look at that, save her life and they're more affectionate and nicer to each other." Kendall chuckled walking beside Logan. "See man? All you had to do was let her get kidnapped."

"Ha ha very funny." Logan gave Kendall the middle finger who just shrugged and laughed. When they got into the arena Cadence left to go do her sound check while the guys decided they had to… harass Logan.

"So, Logan…." James turned to glance at him as they sat in their dressing room.

"What James?" He groaned not looking up from his book.

"Did you get rewarded for saving her?" James smirked shoving his hand into a bowl of M&Ms. "You know...a little hand here, maybe a kiss down there?"

"James shut the fuck up." Logan muttered turning a page.

"I'll take that as a no." James laughed then glanced at Kendall. "Dude if I saved a girl's life, I'd expect a reward." James' eyes lit up and he turned to Logan. "Hey, technically all four of us saved her, do you think we can all get a hand—" James could not finish his sentence, because Logan threw his giant book at James' head and knocked him unconscious. Kendall and Carlos stared at Logan with wide eyes who just shrugged.

"What? He keeps talking about her, I don't want to hear it anymore." Logan shrugged and picked his book up again to continue reading while Carlos and Kendall just stared at James' unconscious body.

* * *

During the boy's set Cadence sat on the sofa behind the stage and listened to them perform. She closed her eyes and snuggled up on the sofa, ready to fall asleep when she felt her phone vibrate.

**C U SOON IN FRANCE ** Lucy had texted her. This made Cadence grin, their next stop would be in France next week, and that meant Lucy was going to join them. Well, that also meant that she was forced to endure Lucy's raunchy conversations in person….but on the other hand Lucy would be forced to endure all the adventures that she has with the guys. It would be a great time. A few minutes later she received another interesting text which definitely surprised her.

**Mom and I in France next week, MUST MEET UP! Kisses.**

"OH MY GOD." Cadence shouted reading the text. Gustavo stared at her like there was something wrong with her. "DAD! He'll be in France next week!"

"OH MY GOD!" Gustavo shouted staring at her with wide eyes. "Your father!"

"Your brother!"

"AHH!" The two of them shouted loudly staring at one another. Kelly stared in between them and covered their mouths.

"Stop yelling there is a performance going on! What is so bad about Hector Rocque anyway?" She sighed innocently and pulled her hands away from their mouths.

"Hector Rocque is literally the craziest performer out there!" Gustavo shouted.

"He's about as self-centered as James to the infinite power!" Cadence added quickly.

"What about your mom?" Kelly questioned.

"SAME AS HIM!" Cadence yelped.

"Oh you two are so screwed…" Kelly said slowly shaking her head.


	2. Rocque Family

**(SHY- lmao james is a dirty-minded little jerk, but you have to love him for it! Dudeamanda- ahh well you're in for a treat!)**

* * *

The boys were sitting in the lobby of their hotel in France hanging out with Lucy, who just arrived there with her parents. They were all joking around having fun waiting for Cadence to get downstairs. As they were watching Carlos stuff as many biscuits into his mouth as possible, Kelly ran over to them nervously.

"Boys! Have you seen Gustavo or Cadence?" She asked quickly, looking around as she did so.

"Uhh….no." Kendall shrugged and shook his head.

"She's supposed to come downstairs and meet us actually." Logan said.

"Yeah, we've been waiting…." James looked down at his watch. "Wow, two hours go figure….Yeah she ditched us." He sighed and stared at his friends.

"I can't find Gustavo!" Kelly said quickly. "He is not answering his phone and neither is she! His brother is here and I cannot entertain them anymore!—"

"Whoa!" Carlos swallowed all of the biscuits he was eating and jumped up. "HECTOR ROCQUE IS HERE!?" All of the boys' eyes lit up except for Logan's who just sat there un-amused. He wasn't exactly a fan of his music but everyone else seemed to be.

"Yes he is and I can't find his family—"

"I WANT TO GO SEE HIM!" James jumped up, so did Kendall and Carlos, even Lucy stood up ready to go tackle one of her rock idols.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kelly spread her arms out like a football player to stop them all from running away. "You are going to help me find the Rocques and _maybe_ see them later. Got it?" She glared at all of them and they all nodded.

"FIND THEM SO WE CAN MEET HIM!" Kendall shouted and everyone split up to go find them. Kelly stared at Logan who finally stood up to go search for them.

"Why aren't you running around excited?" Kelly questioned.

"I'm not really a fan of his music….I don't really care." Logan shrugged.

"Oh. Great that's cute. GO FIND YOUR GIRLFRIEND SO I CAN STOP DEALING WITH HER PARENTS!" Kelly shouted which scared the shit out of Logan. He quickly nodded and ran off as fast as he could to find his hiding girlfriend.

* * *

After one terrible hour of searching, Logan snuck into Cadence's room after tricking the concierge to give him an extra key. When he stepped inside he tried to be as quiet as possible. He listened carefully trying to see if he could hear her in the room but nothing could be heard. It was obvious she was hiding in here considering the door was locked. Carlos decided to sneak in by crawling through a window, but him and James couldn't find her. They all found Gustavo only minutes before hand hiding somewhere no one would expect him to be.

Hanging out in the gym.

Logan slowly walked in and noticed empty yogurt containers and M&M packages. _So she's definitely in here…_ he thought walking around. _She's not an idiot, she's clever….now I'm a genius so where would I hide?_ Logan immediately grabbed one of the chairs in her room and went over to the closet. He yanked the doors open and looked inside, pushing the clothes apart. He pushed the chair partly into the closet, stood on top and looked at the top shelf to find Cadence squished in uncomfortably with a magazine and using her phone as a flash light.

"What the…how did you…"

"Chair was knocked over, plus yogurt cartons and M&M packages thrown around the floor. Now how did you knock the chair over hmm?" Logan questioned. Cadence pouted and reached behind her, grabbing the curtain rod she took down from the window.

" I used it to move the chair back into place when I was done…" She muttered with a pout. Logan chuckled and stepped down.

"Come on…" Logan urged and she sighed swinging her lower body out of the tight crawl space. Logan held on to her hips and helped her down to the ground. "Your parents are here. So is Lucy actually."

"I know…" Cadence sighed and smoothed down her light blue button up. "I feel bad for you."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Where are they?"

"Gustavo's room." Cadence nodded and took a deep breath before taking Logan's hand and dragging him down the hall. They walked into the room which was already opened, and saw everyone seated on Gustavo's bed staring up at her parents in awe. Logan could see where Cadence got her looks from. Clearly it was not the Rocque side of the family, as she had dark strawberry blonde hair just like her mother's, and was in fact a younger mirror image of her, except she had the eyes of her dad. Her dad was a bit taller than Gustavo, and he too had a little extra meat on his bones. The two of them had a thing for wearing quirky glasses and shoes as anyone could see.

"Ah! Little Caddie!" her mother beamed and ran over. She shoved Logan to the side and pulled her daughter close. Her mother and father bent down and kissed her on the cheek, except their lips never touched her cheeks, they just made it seem that way. "How are you?"

"Fine—"

"You don't look fine. " Her dad interrupted quickly shaking his head. "That shirt color is all wrong for you, it's not a tailored fit and does nothing for your figure. What have you done with your hair? You don't style it anymore? It's lifeless! Don't you use any of the Cuda for women products I send you!?" He sighed taking a comb out and fixing her hair before fixing his own. Everyone stared with their jaws dropped before turning to James, who was also fixing his hair at that moment.

"Oh he's awesome." James mumbled staring at him in awe. "I told her the same thing last week…the shirt anyways."

"What are those? Are those _Vans_? I told you to wear heels with your outfits! You're a pop-star not a…Joe Schmo!" She shook her head with a sigh and glanced over to the young man she had pushed. "You were holding her hand. Boyfriend?"

"Yes Ma'am." Logan nodded quickly and she gasped.

"Do I look like a Ma'am to you!?"

"What? Uhh…" He stared at his friends terrified, his eyes clearly begging for help but everyone just shook their heads at him.

"Do I look OLD young man?"

"N-no not at all!"

"Then don't call me Ma'am. I'm Janice Rocque, not a ma'am, I'm far too young for that." She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. Logan glanced over at Gustavo who just shook his head and kept his palm covering his face, either in embarrassment or out of rage for dealing with his family. Logan then glanced over at Cadence who was being prodded at for not wearing better looking clothing by her father.

Now he **completely **understood why she was hiding. He should have left her there.

"Can we hear a song from you guys?" Carlos questioned with an adorable smile on his face.

"Oh I thought someone would never ask." Hector grinned, he was quite the ham and loved to be the center of attention. He turned to his wife, shot her an award-winning smile and wink and the two sang one of their personal favorite songs, as though they could reach each other's minds. It was clear they had a lot of love for each other and were completely in sync with one another. When it came to Cadence however, they were way….way off. She looked at her uncle Gustavo and sighed heavily, he just shook his head and patted her back as she walked to stand beside Logan.

"I had no idea your dad was basically James." Logan whispered quietly in her ear.

"Shut up."

"You know, they say girls go for their fathers." Cadence immediately began to pinch Logan in his ribs, he gasped and tried desperately to hold in the scream that was building up from the pain she was dealing.

"Would you like me to dump you and go to James then, Logan?"

"No!" He said quickly and quietly.

"Then stop joking around." She let go of him and he sighed and nodded, draping an arm around her shoulders whispering a quick apology to her. When the two were done singing Cadence watched as her friends cheered and clapped like fan-girls over her parents. Hector turned to Gustavo.

"So what's on their agenda today?"

"They have sound check in an hour and have to do a quick run through of a few of their songs …so—"

"EXCELLANT! I'd love to watch Cadence perform, I need to see my daughter in action. Let's go shall we? Hopefully you've gotten better. I hope you haven't been disappointing on this tour. I don't want people to say that my daughter isn't living up to the Rocque name you know." Her father pulled Cadence away from Logan and began to drag her out of the hotel room while her mother Janice followed behind, dragging Gustavo along.

"Come along children we have to see how you're all doing!" Everyone got up and started to follow the two legends like little lost puppies.

"Dude, I thought James was a self-centered jerk focused on clothes…" Carlos started to whisper to Kendall and Logan. "But her dad takes the cake."

"I can hear you Carlos!" James said glaring down at him. "But yeah you're totally right I'm not even that bad."

"Guys, as much as I'd love to continue talking about this, I'm afraid if they hear us they'll kill us." Kendall whispered to his friends.

"Do you really think they would?" Carlos questioned. The four guys took one look at the Rocque family, who were now badgering Cadence about her choice in men, and glanced at one another.

"Definitely." They all sighed.


	3. Guitars Are Not Bats!

**(layla.595- aw thank you! Hey you write really well yourself! I'm very interested in that nanny story. Carlos'sCupcakes- Yeah they're definitely show parents. Ugh, I'd kick them in the boobs. Dudeamanda- Lmao the Rocques are a wacko family, each and every one of them are crazy!)**

* * *

Watching the sound check that afternoon was painful for everyone to endure. It was probably especially painful for Cadence seeing as how she was _still_ on stage. Something that should have taken one hour turned into nearly three hours of torture. If you thought stage moms were bad, or the parents of child pageant stars, you have never seen the Rocque parents in action.

"No! Cadence what is this? Your dancing is all off you should be at bended knee before you pivot to the right and push yourself back up over your straightened leg!" Janice shook her head pushing her daughter back into position who groaned in pain.

"I told you a million times I can't do everything the same way because I hurt my leg in London! It still hurts!" Cadence defended as she slowly stood back up.

"Nonsense! We're Rocques! We work through the pain, do it again!" As Janice not-so-gently pushed her daughter back into position, Hector was walking back on stage from the dressing room with Cadence's wardrobe choices.

"This is absolutely terrible! What are these? Leggings? They should be leather pants!"

"I can't dance in leather pants dad, they irritate my skin—"

"Blasphemy!" Hector shook his head and threw the clothing off of the stage at the boys. Lucy's eye twitched and she stood up to strangle Hector with the pants but all of the boys held her down so she wouldn't kill her best friend's parents. "You're a Rocque, you work through it." Cadence watched as her two parents turned their back on her to discuss their foolish daughter's tour work. Her eye twitched and she turned around, grabbing a guitar off of an amp and swinging it over her shoulder like a baseball bat as she stepped closer to her parents. Gustavo and Kelly quickly ran over to her and Gustavo pulled the guitar out of her hands while Kelly held her back.

"Gustavo!" Hector turned around and stared at the three of them before shaking his head and speaking. "I'm really surprised at you! I thought you were better at this, you're making my daughter go on stage looking like a clown. Ugh." He turned his back again and continued to talk to Janice. Gustavo blinked several times before lifting the guitar like a bat just as Cadence had. Kelly quickly scrambled over to Gustavo and grabbed the guitar from him, slapping and scolding him afterwards. Gustavo and Cadence looked at each other and made motions to shoot themselves in the heads. Logan saw this and took a deep breath as he stood up and hopped on the stage.

"If I may?" he questioned but didn't wait for an answer as he walked forward. "I think Gustavo's doing a great job managing your daughter! She's younger than the both of you and…has to appeal to a younger crowd so by making mistakes and seeming imperfect she's actually appealing to the insecurities of a bunch of fans!" Logan smiled nervously as he lied through his ass.

"Huh…is that true Gustavo?" Janice asked turning to Gustavo immediately who nodded as fast as he could. "Oh, well…I suppose that's okay. Do a better job at it though!"

"Seriously though, she needs better wardrobe choices." Hector shook his head and walked off stage, leaving Cadence and Gustavo twitching in anger. As soon as they were gone Gustavo screamed to the high heavens. Cadence looked up at him, and soon mimicked his actions.

"Oh my god." Carlos whispered staring at them. "SHE'S TURNING INTO HIM! LOGAN STOP THE TRANSFORMATION!" Carlos yelled pointing at Cadence. Logan scrambled over and threw Cadence over his shoulder before turning to Kelly.

"We're gonna um….take her….to calm down…"

"Yeah…good idea." Kelly nodded. "GUSTAVO! Come on let's go throw rocks at passing cars." She cooed escorting Gustavo off of the stage while Logan carried his angry girlfriend.

"Okay, let's fix this." Lucy said staring at Cadence. She smacked her friend hard on the butt and she howled in pain as she hung off of Logan's shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I don't know, felt like pissing you off." She shrugged and Cadence growled as Logan set her down.

"Dude your parents are dicks." Carlos blurted out, everyone turned to him and started slapping him." OW!"

"Yeah I know. My dad is James if James becomes more and more self-centered."

"HEY!" James scowled staring at her. "You know I am starting to get a bit offended here! I am not that bad!"

"Not yet." Kendall snickered under his breath.

"Okay! So ..Cadence what do you want to do?" Logan asked turning to his girlfriend, who still had her eyes narrowed down into slits.

"Commit a double-homicide." She muttered quietly. Everyone took a step backwards, even Logan. Kendall however pushed Logan back next to her as soon as he stepped back.

"Haha okay!" He laughed nervously. "Aside from that! Uhhh, why don't go check out the Eiffel tower hmm? We'll walk around Paris! The city of _love_!" He held her hand and she sighed heavily. "Come on it'll be fun, we'll all hang out and have a good time. Okay?"

"Okay…" She muttered and nodded. Lucy grinned and linked arms with Cadence, pulling her away from Logan and completely ignoring her own boyfriend.

"CADDIE!" She hugged her tightly as they walked away. "See this is great! So I'm thinking since the legal drinking age over here is 18, we go to a club tonight and _party_. I need it, you need it. I'm sure a drunk Carlos is fun Carlos!"

"PROBABLY!" Carlos chimed in.

"A little drinking, a little dancing! It'll be great, help you unwind and you know, forget that your parents are performing psychopaths." Lucy smiled sweetly. Logan didn't mind that he was suggesting this to her, the guys knew that Cadence wasn't really for the club scene as much as Lucy was. He assumed him and Cadence could just hang around together by themselves….alone.

"Yeah okay sure." Cadence shrugged.

"Wait what?" Logan choked. "Why? You….don't like clubs you say they're full of sweaty bodies and perverts getting too close to you!"

"Well….gotta try something different." Cadence shrugged. "I'm quite angry, at the moment a club sounds fun…."

"GREAT!" Lucy hugged her tightly once more. "So we'll roam Paris and then tonight we'll go to a club. I love it."

After leaving the concert site the six of them walked over to the Eiffel tower to enjoy the amazing view. Kendall held Lucy's hand the entire time, absolutely refusing to let go of her. At the top he even bought her a rose and surprised her with it while she was enjoying the view. Logan saw this, and when Cadence was distracted he snuck off and tried to buy her a rose, but they were fresh out. He groaned and looked around quickly wondering what he could do. Logan ran into the café and bought her a yogurt, then ran to Carlos and stole his package of M&M's. He mixed the two and ran over to Cadence holding it in front of her face.

"Yogurt and M&Ms!" She chuckled taking the container from him. "My favorite, thank you Logan."

"Well you know, I know my girlfriend!" He smiled, and after she kissed his cheek and dug into the yogurt he sighed of relief and wiped the sweat from his brow. "So…. A club tonight. We're really going to do this?"

"Yeah why not? We're young, we have to party….and have fun." She nodded scooping some yogurt into her mouth. "I have no idea what to wear though."

"Huh, you should let your dad pick." Logan chuckled and Cadence frowned. She lifted her spoon and flicked yogurt onto his face with a laugh. He shook his head and wiped the yogurt off. "Okay fine I deserved that."

"Yes you absolutely did." Cadence nodded. "No way will I let him pick for me. He'll turn a fun night out into some sort of publicity stunt or whatever…"

"Ah got it.." Logan stood behind her as they leaned over the railing to watch the people below them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well, you do have a little black dress that I happen to love."

"Would that be the same dress I used to make you jealous before I went on a date with James?" Logan cringed at the memory of James feeling her up in that dress.

"Yeah on second thought don't wear that one." Logan quickly shook his head which made Cadence laugh. "You look great in whatever you wear…but you also have another black dress that's lace and I happen to _love_ how that looks on you." He kissed her jaw and hugged her tighter.

"Ahhh… that's right. That tight black lace dress that falls about mid-thigh?" Logan swallowed imagining Cadence in the dress as she described it to him. "It's completely see through and has an even shorter black silk slip underneath? Yeah that's the dress I like to wear with the bright red pumps, and that red lipstick, just a little bit of black eyeliner… It hugs every curve and—Logan what's that?" Cadence tilted her head feeling something poking her.

"Uhhhh that's my phone, sorry." Logan chuckled nervously and turned bright red behind her. He looked around and quickly adjusted his pants as subtly as he could before standing beside her and looking away. "Yeah that would be the dress. I like that dress a lot."

"Hm, well I guess I'll have to wear it tonight." She smiled and finished her yogurt. "My bet is that Lucy gets absolutely trashed tonight."

"I feel like her and James are going to be the ones that get fucked up. "Logan chuckled. "I don't think Carlos is going to like the taste of alcohol. Kendall's probably going to be a little buzzed, but not too much."

"What about you Logan?" Cadence flicked the spoon around in the yogurt cup. "Are you going to get super fucked up or you'll remain sensible."

"Have to remain sensible." He chuckled and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Would I be your genius boyfriend if I got completely hammered and belligerent?"

"Probably yeah." Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'll see how the night goes."

* * *

**So what do we think, should the club be fun and crazy or should there be drama and trouble in paradise? IF so, what would you like to see? :O Oh the possibilities are endless.**


	4. Party Part 1

**(dudeamanda- lmao I hope you enjoy what happens here!**

**SHY- that's actually a fantastic idea….i'll save that for another chapter!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- Oh I think you'll be rather pleased with this one then :D**

**Marion365- ohh okay thank you! I googled it and googled lied, I changed it to 18 in the previous chapter tho, but it's fine because either way they were all 18. Thanks for letting me know though and I'm glad you like the sequel =D**

**Layla.595- thank you! I happen to like them too!)**

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Gustavo shouted at the six teens sitting in Cadence's room at the hotel. He paced back and forth in front of them shaking his head while Kelly sat on a chair rolling her eyes at Gustavo, and Cadence's parents leaned against the wall curiously. "ABSOLUTELY NOT. THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET THE SIX OF YOU GO TO A CLUB JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OF AGE! NO WAY!"

"Gustavo I think you should just let them go and have fun considering everything they've been through." Kelly sighed shaking her head at him. Gustavo narrowed his eyes before turning around to face her. He held his index finger up to his lips shushing her before turning back to the group of teens. " I DO NOT! Need to have ALL of you kidnapped like that movie Taken! We are not in America if you guys get kidnapped or something we're screwed!"

"Carlos have you had any dreams of any of us getting kidnapped?" James questioned turning to Carlos.

"Nope!" Carlos beamed proudly shaking his head.

"See? We're fine! Let's go guys." James stood up but Gustavo growled and shoved him back down.

"NO! You are not going!" Gustavo shook his head. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"I say they go." Janice shrugged and glanced at Gustavo. "They're eighteen years old, they're adults."

"Plus we can go with them!" Hector grinned and Cadence's eyes widened.

"NO! NO! NO YOU CAN'T WE'LL STAY!"

"SHH" Lucy dragged Cadence back down to the bed and covered her mouth.

"Yes it will be great, a Rocque family outing. _Amazing_ publicity. Just think about that Gustavo, Big Time Rush out with the Rocques? It'll do wonders for you, definitely will bring back your sad career." Hector nodded and Gustavo had to try very hard not to punch his brother in the throat. Cadence shook her head madly at Gustavo since Lucy kept her silenced.

"Fine." Gustavo muttered. "But we're going with all of you." All the teens groaned while the Rocque parents high fived one another and ran off to get dressed inappropriately. When they were out of the room Cadence and Gustavo locked eyes.

"I hope you know you'll pay for this of course." She threatened darkly.

"Sorry kid, I have to make these boys even more famous."

"If you just said yes in the beginning that wouldn't have happened…" Kelly sang knowingly from behind Gustavo. He turned around, shook his head at her and left the room. "I'LL CALL A LIMO!" Gustavo yelled as he left.

"Guys, I'm going to fake sick there's no way I'm going to a club with my parents." Cadence muttered shaking her head in misery.

"No way… you have to go. We want to party it up." James said firmly.

"Yeah, plus it's your first time seeing me in a while, will you really deny me that?" Lucy pouted staring at Cadence.

"Pouting does not work with me." Lucy narrowed her eyes and went straight to plan b. She turned her around and forced Cadence to stare at Logan.

"Do you see that? That hot piece of white ass? Smile, Logan." Logan stared at her for a moment before smiling nervously. "How about that? Look at those cute dimples, how they accentuate his cute little grin. Look at those dark chocolate eyes and that brown hair. See how that red button down looks great on him? The sleeves rolled up, a skinny black tie…. What about those arms? They'll look so great wrapped around you as he's dancing, grinding up behind you."

"Jesus Christ Lucy stop it!"

"You got a girl boner didn't you? I knew it, I knew it worked guys she's going, you all can thank me later." Lucy smiled proudly while Cadence slowly turned back to face her narrowing her eyes. She shoved Lucy into Kendall before standing up.

"Sometimes I want to send you to a Catholic school so nuns could beat you."

"Kinky." Lucy winked at Cadence who threw her hands in the air in frustration and yelled before letting them fall back to her sides. As soon as she did so her parents stood at the door grinning ear to ear. Her mom wore a tight red halter dress that was just disturbing to see. Her dad wore tight black pants and a blazer with a red v-neck underneath. Her parents didn't look bad, in fact they looked great for their age. It was just… weird. They should not be wearing that clothing and going to a club with a bunch of in shape teenagers.

"Oh sweetie, you almost look as good as I do!" Janice cooed pinching her daughter's cheek. Cadence groaned but before she could respond Logan swooped in and wrapped an arm around Cadence's waist.

"I think you look absolutely beautiful Cadence." He kissed her cheek sweetly. This whole act surprised Cadence so she blushed and thanked him quietly before kissing him back. Janice raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hector who simply waved it off.

"Come on kids, that limo isn't going to drive itself. Well, it is, but we have to be in it!" He grabbed Janice's hand and led her downstairs. The teenagers followed the adults into the limo and had a rather interesting ride there. They thought they were teenagers until they saw how her parents acted.

They were clearly making out in the limo with one another.

Yes, how cute, they're still in love like horny teenagers, but no one should be subjected to see that.

So, to fix herself from seeing that Cadence proceeded to bang her head on the window of the limo while Lucy just sat beside her laughing her ass off at her friend's misery.

When they got to the club they were escorted to the back in the VIP section so they could party without a problem or a creeper, or if they just didn't want to stay in the swarm of sweaty bodies. However, the adults were going to stay there for a little while so the kids all scrambled. Cadence grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him to the bar.

"Four purple nurples." She said showing her ID. Logan showed his and the bartender nodded, pouring the shots in front of him.

"Four? All four you? Wow.."He muttered staring at the purple shots.

"No. Two for me two for you."

"Cadence I don't know if I'm gonna drink…" She raised an eyebrow at Logan and placed her hands on her hips staring at him.

"I thought you were going to be a man—"

"FINE!" Logan didn't want to hear the man speech again, so he downed the two shots beside Cadence. She grinned and downed the shots as well, then Logan grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Angry Cadence wanted to cool down and relax, so she had no problem dancing her troubles away with Logan. They glanced over to see Kendall grinding on Lucy, and Lucy looked in disappointment at Cadence and Logan who were in fact, not grinding.

"FUCK HER ON THE DANCE FLOOR LOGAN! DON'T BE A BITCH!" Lucy shouted over the music which made Kendall crack up laughing. Logan groaned and spun Cadence around pulling her close against him.

"I'm getting so tired of everyone calling me a bitch and saying I'm not a man." He said into her ear before biting her earlobe, which absolutely shocked her.

_Logan's a lightweight!_ She sang in her head.

"You're plenty man for me Logan!" Cadence responded as the two grinded with one another. As they looked around they could see James in a sandwich between two women, and even Carlos had a girl to dance with, which everyone thanked god for. They were worried Carlos would be female repellant forever. Cadence continuously grinded on Logan for quite a couple songs. Logan was growing more and more excited and had to pull away, but thankfully James went walking over to them with a girl on each arm.

"Shots bro let's go!"

"I don't know—"

"COME ON!" James nodded to the bar and Logan shrugged and walked over. The entire group of friends followed and they each did two shots. Carlos ordered a beer but he was disgusted, so Cadence got strawberry daiquiri's for the two of them which made him much happier.

Especially since it came with a cute blue umbrella.

Everyone became rather interested in Logan when they noticed how handsy he started to get and how silly he was acting. Logan would grab Cadence's ass without a care in the world. He'd kiss her neck and dance with her as though no one else was there. Then he'd joke around with Carlos by pretending to grind on him, this sent everyone in an uproar of laughter. After putting two more shots into Logan they dragged him to their now free VIP section. Lucy sat down to rest and draped her legs over James' lap as she leaned on Kendall.

"DANCE CADENCE!" she ordered pointing to the stripper pole. Cadence shrugged and laughed. Lucy liked the tipsy side of Cadence, she wasn't worried about how people would see her or what was right or wrong, she just did what was fun. Cadence grasped the pole and walked around slowly before draping her leg around it and spinning. She stopped right in front of Logan and arched her back, tipping her head all the way back and staring at him with a giggle.

"Okay I can do better than that!" Logan shook his head and helped Cadence to stand up straight.

"Oh get the fuck out." James grinned pulling his phone out to record Logan. "Go for it bro show us what you got!"

"I GOT A LOT!" Logan yelled. Cadence giggled and sat down in between Kendall and Carlos, watching as Logan grabbed the pole and jumped on it before spinning down. He stood up and proceeded to grind on the pole before standing in front of it, facing everyone and sliding down with his legs open.

"I'M GONNA PEE!" Lucy screamed crossing her legs as she laughed hysterically. Kendall and Carlos now took their phones out, they too needed to relish this moment later on. Logan's eyes settled on Cadence and he smirked.

"Oh god what now." Carlos chuckled. Logan started to slowly gyrate his hips in front of her as he pulled off his tie and undid the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh my god." Cadence giggled covering her face. Logan gyrated towards her and used the tie to put around her neck and pull her close to his crotch as he thrusted in her face.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S IT I CAN'T!" Lucy laughed and fell to the floor while James whistled loudly. Cadence turned red and licked from Logan's belly button all the way up to his chin until he pushed her back down and proceeded to give her a lap dance.

"Drunk Logan is fucking crazy." Carlos laughed uncontrollably.

"He's not drunk he's _gone._" Kendall laughed filming him.

"Oh man, let's see what else we can get out of him!" James laughed and pulled Logan over, sitting him in front of the three guys as they all filmed him. "Alright Logan Mitchell, say what's up."

"I'm the fucking shit!" Logan yelled pumping his fist. Logan turned his head and watched as Cadence got up with Lucy to go to the bathroom. Logan swung his hand hard and fast to slap her on the rear which made her squeal and jump up. "AND THAT ASS IS MINE."

"THIS IS SO GREAT!" Kendall laughed and started squealing he found it to be so funny.

"Alright, tell us more Logan"

"Alright well I'm Logan. LOGAAAN. Doctor Logan. That's what I'll make her call me if we ever have sex at least. I'll walk in all hot…wearing my lab coat…and I'll open it up and BAM!" Logan pointed to his crotch as he said bam which sent his friends into a fit of laughter." There comes the physical."

"Oh man I'm done." Carlos chuckled drinking his daiquiri.

"Alright Logan…so how often do you touch yourself?" Kendall questioned.

"All the fucking time bro!"

"Do you admit to touching yourself in your bunk when we were all sleeping two days ago?" James questioned raising an eyebrow.

"SURE!" Logan laughed and the guys all shook their heads. Logan continued laughing and then stood up. "It's hot in here I'm gonna take my pants off."

"NO!" They all shouted, then saw Cadence and Lucy walking back over.

"You guys missed it, your boyfriend is so smashed!" Kendall laughed wrapping his arm around Lucy and pulling her onto his lap.

"Is he? Logan, what's my name?"

"Your name is Cadence Rocque, the sexiest bitch in the world." Logan answered with a huge grin. Cadence laughed and kissed him, so Logan responded by sitting down and pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "What's next guys?!"

"Logan you should get up and start dancing." Carlos nodded.

"I'M DOWN!" Logan got up and started dancing , by thrusting his pelvis in Cadence's face and pumping his arms in the air. "Come on baby you don't wanna party?"

"Oh my god he's nuts!" Cadence laughed and held her hand out for a drink, which Lucy handed to her. She sipped her drink as Logan turned around and shook his ass in her face like he was Shakira. He then went back to the stripper pole and continued to spin and slide around. They all laughed and finally stopped filming. They ordered more shots for each of them, but only one more for Logan. They didn't want him to pass out, they wanted him to maintain that buzz for when they got back to the hotel and went to Cadence's room.

The hijinks have yet to begin.


	5. Party Part 2

**(SHY- lmao oh god, I hope she was able to finish her work! I'm with Lucy on this I would have collapsed laughing too.**

**Layla.595- im so glad you found it to be funny!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- LMFAO nothing in the bedroom, sorry! But really I did confident Logan pretty well? HMM interesting…. I'll have to keep that in mind.)**

* * *

The ride back to the hotel was an interesting one indeed. All of the kids were afraid of being loud and showing that they were drunk so they tried to stay quiet. Surprisingly enough, Carlos was the only one able to remain quiet. However that's only because he was texting the girl he was dancing with at the club. As for the rest of them, James and Kendall were forced to be on 'Logan' duty. This meant to keep him from stripping or saying anything extremely raunchy, quite difficult, but they managed to do it by shouting along to the car stereo and covering up what he was saying. This would usually piss Gustavo off to the highest extent, but since he himself was a little buzzed, he was very calm about it. Janice and Hector were too busy making out like teenagers to notice, and Kelly was passed out drunk sleeping on Gustavo. Cadence and Lucy were having their own fun. They were taking silly pictures with one another. Licking the sides of each other's faces or pretending to be surprised. Then they changed the radio station and started to rap along to Super Bass. It was a tragedy listening to the two of them rap. They had no idea what they were saying, they'd just slur their words until Nicki was done rapping and they could sing.

Strange girls they are.

As soon as the limo stopped they all ran out and took the elevator upstairs, leaving the adults on their own. They giggled just staring at one another, feeling incredibly mischievous. On the elevator ride Logan started to dance along to the music and tried to take his shirt off once again, but they managed to keep it on him. They all went into Cadence's room and flopped down on her bed or on the floor. Cadence sat on her bed kicking her shoes off and Logan jumped on the bed, landing on top of her and giving her a tight hug.

"Logan is the best drunk ever." James laughed watching his friend nuzzle her.

"Yeah, he's a handsy, sexual little thing isn't he?" Lucy chuckled. "Cadence actually touches him too, good for them."

"Can we order food?" Carlos whined. "I need food." He replied not looking up from his phone. "Oh…."

"Oh what?" Kendall questioned.

"What?" Carlos stared at Kendall confused.

"Dude do you know what you're saying anymore?" He replied.

"no…" Carlos shrugged then laughed, falling back and lying on the carpet of her room.

"I think they're already eating." James muttered gesturing over to Logan lying on top of Cadence and making out with her.

"As much as I want them to fuck each other….I really want to keep screwing around with Logan." Lucy said, glancing at the three friends who all smirked and nodded in agreement. She grinned and grabbed Logan by the shoulders, pulling him off of Cadence who chuckled and wiped her mouth.

"Hey! I was with my woman. I was going to give her a physical, take her temperature….sore throat inspection." Logan nodded seriously at Lucy who tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh we know!" Kendall nodded staring at Logan. "But see… there's cameras in the room, everywhere…. So in order to…not …. Die you have to dance and be crazy." Kendall lied and shrugged glancing at James and Lucy who shook their heads. However Logan's eyes widened and he quickly nodded.

"Oh don't worry bro I got this, I'll save everyone. TURN ON THAT RADIO!" Logan shouted jumping on the bed.

"There is no radio." James answered.

"That's fine." Logan nodded and started dancing on the bed, swinging his hips as though he was Shakira and unbuttoning his shirt. Everyone watched and laughed at Logan who took this so seriously. Next he took off his pants and threw them right on top of James, who yelled and threw them at the wall when the crotch part of his jeans hit James in the face.

"IF HE WASN'T DRUNK I'D PUNCH HIM!" James shouted.

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" Logan yelled jumping off the bed and landing on the floor on his knees. "I'm just awesome." He grinned continued to play the air guitar, strumming an imaginary chord progression in his mind. Everyone stared at each other before glancing down at Logan.

"We need to get him drunk more often." Kendall laughed.

"Yup." Lucy's eyes then settled on Cadence who was changing her clothes in front of everyone without a care in the world. "DUDE YOU'RE NAKED!"

"No." Cadence shook her head. "I'm in underwear! Not Naked." She nodded then pulled on her sweatpants and a tank top.

"I wish she was naked. I'd tap that." Logan nodded.

"Yeah yeah we know, you'd give her a physical." Kendall laughed then flopped down on the bed, opening the night stand and pulling out the room service menu. "I'm with Carlos now, I'm hungry!"

"LET'S PIG OUT THEN BRO!" Carlos shoved his phone into his pocket and jumped on the bed, landing on Kendall and taking the menu from him to read it. "Oh. I want the fries, because the French are known for that! UMMM. …. LET'S GET EVERYTHING TASTY!"

"WE'LL BILL IT TO GUSTAVO!" Cadence said jumping onto the bed.

"Oh that will bite her in the ass in the morning…" Lucy giggled." Do it!"!

"Alright alright shhh…" Kendall picked up the phone and called room service. "UHHHH. I speak English….okay ….lots of French fries! Oh and dessert! We want cakes and cookies and food because we're American teenagers and we're drunk. Oh and some champagne, because we're 18 and legal. Room 607 thanks." Kendall hung up the phone and Lucy threw her head back while Kendall wiggled his eyes proudly.

"Dude….are you and I the only ones not…completely fucked up?" James asked standing beside Lucy.

"I'm an alcohol dumpster, I have a good tolerance."

"Me too." James nodded. "I like you more and more each day Lucy."

"I know." She chuckled then looked down at the floor where Logan was stroking the carpet. "Logan's a moron…"

"Yeah he is…" James laughed looking down at him. "Hey Logan, I dare you to serenade Carlos' foot." Logan immediately got up and went over to the bed, grabbing Carlos' foot and stroking it which made Carlos break out into a fit of laughter.

"_Oh Carlos…you have a foot! A very tan and hairy foot!"_ He put Carlos' foot against his face and Cadence fell off of the bed from laughing so hard while Lucy ran to the bathroom to pee. Carlos laughed and pushed Logan away while Kendall snorted filming him with his phone. They then continued to watch as Logan stood up and started to dance once more at his own free will. When the food came James opened the door wide open to let two carts of food in. Their eyes widened and once the door was closed the six of them attacked the table. After inhaling three pieces of cake and chugging the champagne Kendall ordered, Logan passed out on Cadence's bed. When everyone was stuffed to the brim, and a bit more sober, they all stared at Logan with wicked eyes.

"How heavy of a sleeper is he?" Cadence questioned watching him. Carlos grinned and stood up.

"Oh, check it." He walked over and put his butt near Logan's head, where he let out the loudest fart imaginable. They watched as he crinkled his nose, but did not wake up. They all laughed uncontrollably until their sides hurt.

"That was disgusting!" She laughed, "But it proved a point…okay what do we do to him!?"

"You should blow him, I'm sure he'd love to wake up to that!" Lucy grinned, so Cadence rolled her eyes and shoved her.

"Pranks." Kendall smirked.

"Oh god, the king of pranks is ready to attack!" Carlos gasped and stared at Logan. "Oh man, he's gonna wish he didn't fall asleep."

"Yeah he is." Kendall smirked deviously and stood up, staring at Logan sleeping in bed as he thought of a prank. "This prank is going to be quick, and he will wake up after it, so if any of you want to draw on Logan, I suggest you do it now." Immediately the two girls ran over to Cadence's make up bag and started to apply make up on him. They gave him a lovely smoky eye look, tons of mascara, and bright pink lip stick. Afterwards they gave him blush, and even used the mascara wands to apply a fake beard to Logan's face. Carlos and James took Cadence's eyeliners and started to draw on his stomach. Carlos drew circles around his nipples and made them look like eyes, drawing on eyebrows above them while James drew a nose, and a penis pointing towards Logan's belly button which looked like an open mouth. When they were done Kendall walked over to the food platter and grabbed a hot dog. He giggled for a second before throwing the bun aside and walking towards Logan. Lucy had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing.

Kendall held the hotdog in front of his crotch as though he was holding his own dick, and put the other end in Logan's mouth which was hanging open. Kendall smirked at everyone then looked down at Logan. "OH YEAH SUCK IT LOGAN! SUCK IT!" Kendall yelled at the top of his lungs. Logan opened his eyes incredibly confused and tasting meat in his mouth. He took one look at Kendall holding something from his crotch, realized something was in his mouth, and screamed loudly as he shoved Kendall away and flew off the bed. Kendall fell down on his butt laughing while Carlos stopped filming, and everyone else held their guts in laughter.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? YOU'RE DISGUSTING I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…" Logan stopped yelling seeing Kendall wave the hot dog around. "You fucking asshole."

"That's why I'm the king of pranks." Kendall smirked and watched as Logan shook his head and crawled back into bed.

"Fucking asshole." Logan muttered closing his eyes.

"How does he not notice any of the other stuff?" James asked.

"Oh...wait till the morning when he wakes up." Lucy smirked watching Logan fall asleep. "Alright, well I'm going to go to bed…let us know how well he wakes up Cadence, oh, and if you get some ass, let me know." Lucy kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

"Oh, and if you get some ass, Logan will let us know. "James laughed ruffling her hair before leaving with the guys. Cadence closed the door behind them and glanced around at the huge mess that was left behind.

"Those mother fuckers…"

* * *

In the morning everyone was a disaster. First of all Cadence woke up alone, but the sound of vomiting and moaning told her that Logan was currently puking his brains out in the bathroom. She walked over to the bathroom and peeked in to see Logan hugging the bowl. She frowned and knelt down rubbing his back soothingly. "Can I get you anything?"

"Kill me." Logan muttered.

"How about some painkillers?"

"That works too, my head is pounding." He whined before spewing more. Cadence walked over to her nightstand and grabbed the bottle of painkillers taking one herself before giving one to Logan, along with a bottle of flat soda left from last night. He chugged the two combined and sat there trying to regain his strength. "Thanks for putting makeup and drawing on me."

"…Carlos, James, and Lucy helped." Cadence mumbled gathering her clothes for the day.

"…Great." He shook his head and groaned lying on the bathroom floor. "I feel terrible…."

"Well…." She dropped her clothes on the bed and knelt beside him on the ground. "You should probably go take a shower and get all that gunk off of yourself, then we'll all go and have a nice huge breakfast to soak up some of that hangover. Okay? Eggs will help." She rubbed his belly before helping him to sit up. Logan winced but nodded and pulled on his clothes. "Ugh….what did I do last night?"

"You have no idea?" Her eyes widened with delight as he shook his head. "Oh we'll show you later." Logan frowned and she just chuckled kissing his cheek before patting his chest. "Just go shower and get ready…I suggest wearing sunglasses."

"Why?"

"Well I could open the curtains to show you but that's too cruel… Go okay?" Logan nodded and hugged her before dragging his body off to his room.

Everyone showered that morning to try and wake themselves up. They all met up at the dining hall wearing sunglasses or sweatshirts and sweatpants, except for James and Lucy. Lucy seemed perfectly fine, and James was done up as normal. Cadence sat beside Logan who had his head on the table and a hood over his head. Kendall kept his eyes closed with his head hanging down as he rested his hand on his elbow, while Carlos was wearing sunglasses as he continued to text on his phone.

"How are you not hung over at least a tiny bit?" She questioned to the two of them.

"I know my limit." Lucy shrugged. "I'm not a light-weight either."

"I'm used to it." James shrugged and sipped his orange juice before glancing at Carlos. "Who have you been texting!?"

"A girl from the club…."Carlos mumbled quietly. "Can I invite her to the show tonight?" James' face immediately broke out into the grin before glancing at Lucy who had an equally deviant smile.

"Absolutely Carlos! Finally this kid is going to get some ass. NOW." He glanced at Logan who looked like he was dying. "Time to torture good ol' Logie-Bear with some videos."

"Please don't." Logan whined.

"Nah…you need to see this." James chuckled sliding his phone over to Cadence. A few seconds in on the vid Logan blushed and hung his head in shame.

"Please turn that off!"

"Wouldn't dream of it Logan." Cadence laughed watching the video with him.


	6. Embarrassment

**(layla.595- lmao I will rap super bass in its entirety, I love rapping idk why. I have no embarrassing videos of myself, just pictures of me making stupid faces.**

**Carlos'sCupcake- LAWL I'm glad you liked this! Thank you, I actually do…prank my friends pretty badly. I prank everyone, plus I LOVE to scare people, I will go somewhere and hide to get them… so I'm considered the asshole out of my friends… actually for my after prom all of us girls got a hotel room, and well the last one to wake up was one of my best friends so while she was sleeping I crawled over her and started taking dirty pictures lmfao, I hit her butt, she didn't wake up, and I started just putting food all over her. It was bad. I'm mean.**

**Wordsandwonders- im glad you found it so funny!**

**SHY- James is a little horndog! We should get him a book or something to pass the time.**

** - haha thanks, glad you enjoyed drunk Logan.)**

* * *

"CADENCE ROCQUE YOU GET OVER HERE!" The boys all glanced at each other in their dressing room with wide eyes. Lucy's ears perked up from her spot on the sofa besides Kendall and the two glanced at each other. Before anyone could say anything Cadence came barreling into the room and ran towards the arm chair where Logan was resting his tired white ass. She jumped behind the chair and curled into a ball trying to hide. They boys could feel the ground shake as Gustavo came stomping in holding a paper tightly in his hand. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Behind the chair." Carlos answered not looking up from his phone.

"CARLOS!" Everyone shouted and threw empty soda cans or bags of chips at him. Gustavo ran to the chair where Logan was seated. Cadence jumped over the chair and landed beside Logan. She pushed him forward so she could wedge herself behind him and the chair. Logan sighed, he was tired and lazy and did not want to deal with Gustavo.

"What happened?" Logan sighed, looking between the two. He was already thoroughly embarrassed by the video footage he had seen of himself. He was stripping and giving Cadence a lap dance, plus the way he spoke about her and grabbed at her. He was like an animal and he couldn't believe that side of him came out after liquor. Logan felt terrible about it, but Cadence didn't seem to mind, she thought it was amusing to watch, seeing your quiet genius boyfriend turn into Shakira after a few drinks.

"What happened? LOOK AT THIS BILL I GOT FROM THE HOTEL!" Gustavo threw the paper at Logan and Kendall's face turned completely pale at the mention of a bill from last night. Logan glanced at the paper and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay….this is a bill for food."

"SIX HUNDRED DOLLARS WORTH OF FOOD. HOW MUCH DO YOU NEED TO EAT CADENCE?!" Gustavo shouted. "PLUS TWO BOTTLES OF CHAMPAGNE WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Sorry uncle Gustavo…." Cadence said quietly, hiding behind Logan.

"SORRY?! SORRY DOESN'T COVER IT! ARE YOU NOT RESPONSIBLE?! WHAT THE HELL SINCE YOU'VE BEEN DATING MISTER GENIUS OVER THERE YOU'VE BECOME LESS RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" Gustavo was red and furious with Cadence, who continued to hide from his wraith behind Logan. "SORRY DOESN'T PAY FOR THAT BILL!"

"Uhhh…Gustavo." Kendall sat up straight so he could confess that he was the one that ordered all of the food and champagne to Cadence's room, but her parents walked in just in time.

"GUSSY! Guess what." Hector walked in smiling proudly with a newspaper, while all of the kids were shocked that Gustavo was just called Gussy in front of them.

"Hector I'm not in the mood Cadence just ordered 600 dollars' worth of room service—"

"Whatever I'll pay it that's fine." Hector waved it off and held the newspaper in front of Gustavo, opening it up to the second page where there was an entire spread out. The large picture in front of them was a picture of all of them dancing with drinks. Cadence was grinding on Logan, Lucy and Kendall's tongues were engaged in battle on the dance floor, James in between two women, and Carlos was dancing with his mystery girl. The picture was called _BIG TIME PARTY ANIMALS_, and the smaller pictures around it showed Logan pole dancing, the four boys downing shots, and the two girls holding each other close pretending to make out with one another.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!? THERE WAS NO PAPARAZZI IN THERE!"

"Oh I took the pictures!" Janice said happily. "Look at all that media attention, they'll be so much more famous—"

"YOU ARE NOT THEIR PUBLICISTS!" Gustavo shouted tearing up the newspaper. "YOU DON'T HANDLE THEIR PUBLICITY! I DO! THIS IS NOT GOOD PUBLICITY!"

"Oh nonsense." Hector shook his head. "There's no such thing as bad publicity Gustavo."

"YES THERE IS AND YOU JUST GAVE IT TO THEM!" Gustavo tugged at his non-existent hair and growled to himself. "I can't deal with this right now." He shoved the bill into Hector's chest and walked out of the room. The parents waved to everyone smiling then glanced at Cadence.

"Oh Cadence I hope you don't plan on sitting on your ass all day. You have a show to perform, you should be up and practicing!" Janice sighed shaking her head.

"Don't forget to change your outfit, you look dreadful." Hector blew a kiss to his daughter before leaving the dressing room. All of the teens looked at each other during the awkward silence. Everyone was unsure of what to say.

"My parents took pictures of us acting dirty and silly at a club." Cadence said slowly trying to process what just happened.

"They took a picture of my tongue down Lucy's throat." Kendall said.

"I was in between two women and someone got proof. Sweet." James sighed happily while everyone rolled their eyes at him. They noticed Carlos was quiet so they all turned to watch him stand up, eyes glued to his phone. "Dude what is so god damn entertaining about your phone?" James asked and Carlos shifted his wait nervously between his legs.

"Uh well uhhh….the girl from last night I told you guys I was bringing her to the show and I told her to come early and she's here to hang out." Carlos said quickly in one breath. Everyone was quiet until they let out a simultaneous 'aww' and Carlos frowned. "DON'T AWW ME YOU'RE EMBARRASSING!"

"Then go get your girl Carlos!" Lucy sang with a huge smile on her face. Carlos stared at all of them awkwardly before running away to meet his friend.

"If Carlos gets a girlfriend I will run around in my underwear." James said with a nod.

"Dude we're in France…..he won't do long distance." Logan said with a yawn.

"I know, therefore I don't have to run in my underwear, but if he doesn't get a girlfriend you guys all have to run in your underwear. Ladies too."

"Oh shove it James!" Cadence said throwing a bag of chips at him. A few minutes later Carlos walked back into the room with a gorgeous girl even shorter than himself. She had short, straight black hair with purple streaks, dark brown eyes and a sweet smile. She seemed pretty laid back just appearance wise, a cute pink polo, jeans and converse. By the way Carlos had his head angled towards her they all came to one conclusion.

She must be wearing a perfume that smells like some sort of food.

"Hey guys…." Carlos said shoving his phone in his pocket. "UHH this is Keshyla….from the club last night. Or..Shy for short." He nodded and smiled casually draping an arm around her shoulders. James looked around wondering if he was being punked, he couldn't believe there was a short, hot girl there that seemed like she was born just for Carlos.

"Hi." She smiled and waved, showing a perfectly manicured nail. This made the two girls look down at their own nails then back at each other, realizing they were too lazy to take care of themselves.

"Okay…so that's James, Kendall and his girlfriend Lucy, and that's Logan and his girlfriend Cadence." Everyone smiled and waved at her and say hello. Lucy glanced at Cadence of course, the girls had to be the ones that would break the ice a little bit more, so Lucy was sending her a look that said 'you better speak up or I'll stab your uterus'. They watched as Carlos pulled out a chair for her before sitting beside her and glancing at his friends.

"So Shy um…you're from around here?"

"No actually I'm just on vacation for a little while! I live in LA with my family, going to try to be a writer." She nodded with a smile, and everyone realized she was not a native French girl. They all smirked at James, realizing that she could possibly be Carlos' girlfriend and that James would have to run around in his underwear.

"That's awesome!" Lucy grinned and sat forward in her seat. "So what made you drawn to our baby Carlos over there?"

"Way to be blunt Lucy." Cadence snickered.

"It's an innocent question."

"Not when it comes from you."

"I can be innocent you know!"

"No you can't." Cadence chuckled and Lucy just rolled her eyes before turning back to Shy.

"Oh well I was just standing there having some fun and Carlos came up to me and he…wasn't speaking so I asked if he wanted to dance and he said yes and we were dancing!" She chuckled a bit and glanced over at Carlos who was starting to gain a slight blush.

"Wait a minute you didn't say anything?" James questioned staring at Carlos.

"..Well I was going to! My mouth opened but I think my throat hurt or something." Carlos nodded, clearing his throat trying to cover up the fact that he was too nervous to actually ask her to dance with him.

"Uh huh…" Logan smirked at Carlos and Carlos narrowed his eyes on Logan.

"Hey Shy do you want to see a video of Logan stripping?" Carlos asked reaching for his phone.

"NO!" Logan ran forward and tackled Carlos off of the chair and to the ground, wrestling him for his phone. She raised her eyebrows and slowly backed away until she was standing near Cadence.

"Do they usually do that?" She questioned watching them roll around on the ground.

"Actually, by this time Carlos would have already won." Cadence laughed watching them. "But yeah they usually do that."

"Huh…"She nodded and tilted her head to the side.

"HE BIT ME!" Logan yelped holding his forearm while Carlos ran over holding his phone.

"So like I was saying." Carlos smiled at her and she just giggled nodding along. "So this is Logan, drunk, stripping for his girlfriend." He continued to show her a video of Logan dancing at the club while Cadence walked over to Logan to help him to his feet.

"Nice job Logan, you almost had him this time." She chuckled brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

"Thanks." He sighed shaking his head then glanced down at her. "So let's see. I stripped and treated you like a piece of meat, your….verbally…abusive parents are here to embarrass you and make you feel like shit, and Carlos could possibly have a girlfriend that actually likes him if things work well…. Bet you never thought you'd experience this on tour with us huh?"

"God no." Cadence laughed shaking her head.


	7. What the Hell!

**(Rena . Robacki- Oh don't worry, James will run around in his undies at some point. **

**Carlos'sCupcakes- So cute! Carlos deserves a nice girl! OMG YES JAMES SHALL RUN IN A THONG! SHOW THE WORLD THOSE CHEEKS**

**SHY- lol I hope you enjoyed that surprise! **

**Wordsandwonders- I'm glad she's happy! Our surprise worked! YAAAAAY**

**Dudeamanda- glad you enjoyed it!)**

* * *

After the show everyone took pleasure in watching Carlos interact with Shy. Even though he was sweaty and exhausted because he had literally just walked off of the stage, Shy smiled seeing him and the two flopped down on a sofa backstage to chat. Cadence who was already cleaned up watched as Shy would throw her head back and laugh at Carlos telling a crazy story, waving his hands around being very animated as he spoke. His eyes would twinkle every time she laughed at him, and it seemed like they never stopped. Eventually he was forced to go shower because the guys told him he was gross, so as he left, well, was dragged away, Lucy swooped in to talk to her. Cadence figured she would join in, but her parents swooped in as soon as she got up to walk over to the girls.

"Cadence! Let's chat shall we darling?" Her mother put her hands on her shoulders and started to guide her away from everyone, to a secluded corner of the backstage area. Hector walked along with them, making sure no one had followed the three of them.

"Uh, what is it?" She looked up at them crossing her arms over her chest. She was sure they were going to criticize her for lounging around in sweatpants and a v-neck. They'd say it wasn't a glamorous way to lounge, and she'd try not to hit them over the head with a guitar.

"Well we're just concerned for you really." Janice nodded staring down at her daughter.

"Concerned for me? How?"

"We don't think you should….continue to pursue music." Hector nodded with his hands clasped in front of him as though he was making a business deal.

"Excuse me? I can't pursue music!? Why the hell is that!?" Cadence shouted staring up at the two of them.

"Don't shout at us, we're your parents!" Janice yelled down at her.

"YOU DON'T ACT LIKE MY PARENTS! THE TWO OF YOU ACT LIKE A BUNCH OF MANAGERS, NOT LIKE YOU HAVE A CHILD AT ALL!" Cadence shouted stomping her foot with her hands clenched into fists by her sides. Janice slapped her across the face. Cadence was shocked, but she kept a straight face glaring up at the both of them.

"You don't yell at me, I am your mother, do you understand that?" Janice gritted through her teeth staring down at Cadence, who slowly nodded. "Good."

"Now what we're trying to tell you is that we don't think you're cut out for … the rock star life, not for Rocque standards anyways. Your performances are sub-par both for singing and dancing. You haven't evolved style-wise, you still dress as though you're a teenager roaming around a city with a few friends. You don't dress like a Rocque should at all. What we're trying to say is that…" Hector tilted his head side to side looking for the right word to say before glancing over at his wife to finish the job.

"We're disappointed in you Cadence." Janice said which made Cadence feel sick to her stomach. "Honestly, we can't see you ever getting quite as famous as us. Even Big Time Rush is better than you, which we were very surprised about. But those boys have star quality about them, you don't." She looked down nodding slowly at the words her parents were telling her.

"You can stay with Gustavo since we are too busy on our town tour, but I suggest you drop out of the tour now while there's still time." Hector said patting her shoulder.

"Right." Cadence nodded taking slow, deep breaths.

"No hard feelings Cadence." Janice said with a nod. "Wow, perhaps we shouldn't have named you so. We had a feeling naming you that terminology would stop the musical career of the Rocque family, we just didn't think it would actually happen."

"Mhm." She croaked out.

"God, you're not going to cry are you?" Hector sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Crying in the industry is a sign of weakness, don't tell me you're weak too."

"No, I'm not weak." Cadence lifted her head staring at the both of them. "Thanks for this talk."

"Oh of course, it was our pleasure." Janice nodded, air-kissing her cheek.

"You're really doing us and the fans a favor." Hector nodded air-kissing her. "Should we tell Gustavo of your plans? What are they by the way?"

"I don't know." Cadence shook her head and walked away from her parents. Where exactly? They didn't know, and neither did she.

* * *

"Hi Shy!" Carlos ran over to her dressed, but still a little wet from his shower. "We're going to the hotel now! Do you want to hang out? When do you go back to LA?" He spoke so quickly with such excitement that Shy and Lucy just giggled in response until they saw him bounce up and down on his heels impatiently.

"I leave tomorrow night!—"

"Awesome, after tomorrow is when we leave to go to Italy! So do you want to hang out for a little while now? And maybe tomorrow morning and afternoon?" He smiled down at her and she nodded with a huge grin.

"I'd love to! What do you want to do?"

"Come to the hotel you can hang out with me and the guys and Lucy and Cadence!" Carlos leaned over and grabbed her hand, tugging her to the limo that would take her back to the hotel.

"Speaking of Cadence…." Lucy stood up and glanced round, then spotted Logan. "Hey whitey! Have you seen your girlfriend?"

"No actually I was going to ask you the same thing…" Logan sighed looking around as he stood in front of her.

"I saw her parents go up to her then they walked away, I thought she'd be back by now." She sighed running a hand through her hair. The two of them noticed James and Kendall walking out of the stadium to get to the limo, so she called out to them. "Hey did you guys see Cadence?"

"Nope!" They both yelled back as they left. Lucy and Logan stared at each other worriedly. She was either magically kidnapped by Hawk and Moon again, or something happened. They saw her parents walking by and chatting happily so they ran over.

"Hey…sorry but do you know where Cadence went?" Logan questioned staring at them. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nope!"

"But…you took her to talk or something right?" Lucy asked slowly.

"Why yes we did in fact." Hector nodded and glanced at Janice.

"After talking with her she decided to leave. We don't know where she went though, she just walked away."

"You….let her just walk away?" Logan questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Well…yes we did, she wanted to walk away, so we let her."

"How do you not know where she went?!" Logan raised his voice, which surprised Lucy.

"We're not her keepers." Hector muttered narrowing his eyes.

"Not her keepers….?" Logan sighed shaking his head." Of course you're her keepers! You're her parents you should give a crap where she went! She's in a foreign country and you're just standing there not caring? No wonder she doesn't want to stay at home and wants to get away, you two are terrible!"

"EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN!" Janice gasped, ready to scream at him.

"NO! EXCUSE YOU!" Logan turned on his heel and walked away with a surprised Lucy quickly following behind.

"Wow Logan I'm shocked." Lucy said watching him speed walk out of the stadium.

"Me too." Logan sighed and found Gustavo waiting in front of the car. When he walked over Gustavo stood up and did what he usually did. He yelled.

"DOG! Where's Cadence?"

"We don't know Gustavo. Her amazing parents spoke to her and let her run off in France, a place she doesn't know about. Great parenting. We have no idea where she is." Gustavo twitched at Logan's response ready to scream his head off but Kelly stopped him.

"Relax Gustavo. I'm sure she went to the hotel to get some space, she's a smart girl she isn't dumb." Kelly said patting Gustavo's back.

"Of course." Gustavo muttered, still twitching as the rest of them got into the car. During the ride Logan was quiet, listening to Shy and Carlos talk to one another while Lucy told Kendall what was going on, who then proceeded to tell James, who tried to tell Carlos but was quickly shushed by him. Logan sent a text to Cadence but she did not respond. Then another…and another.

**Hey where r u?**

**R u alright?**

**Cadence what's going on? Talk to me**

**I'm getting worried.**

When the gang arrived at the hotel everyone walked towards Cadence's room. They knocked and waited, and waited, and waited. Impatient, Gustavo rammed his shoulder into the door and broke it wide open. As they stepped in they noticed her luggage was still there, except for one bag, that was the bag she would use whenever they went out. It held all of her money, passport, ID, everything she needed.

"So….she went somewhere." Lucy said with a nod. "But where?"

"Or how about WHY THE HELL DID SHE LEAVE?!" Gustavo screamed.


	8. Chocolate Cake

**(Guest- Yeah I know, they deserve a good smack in the back of the head with a shovel.**

**Carlos'sCupcake- Oh don't worry our little lovely girl will be just fine…or will she….BUM BUM BUM**

**SHY- Carlos is adorable isn't he? I agree, those parents need to fuck off.)**

**I played guitar all day today…I bought a capo, so I can stop being ghetto with a pencil and rubber band :D**

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!?" Gustavo screamed at the top of his lungs looking around the room. He flipped her bed over thinking she'd be hiding under there, but of course she wasn't. Gustavo paced back and forth before stopping in front of Logan. "YOU!" He pointed down at him. "You are going to find her, and bring her back, do you understand that?!"

"Yeah Gustavo." Logan nodded calmly. Gustavo yelled at the top of his lungs before stampeding out of her room to search the rest of the hotel. All the kids looked at Logan who sighed. "I'll…be over there." He muttered to himself walking away. "I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" James called out.

"To get her." Logan muttered taking his phone as he walked away. Realizing that she wasn't going to answer that phone anytime soon, he shook his head and left the hotel on a search to find his girlfriend. There weren't many places she could go this late at night, plus he knew she wouldn't wander too far. She had a fear of a) being kidnapped by Hawk and Moon again just in case they somehow got out b) things turning into the movie Taken, which she was not down to deal with, or c) her just being stupid and not knowing where she was. There was the option of going back to his laptop and track her cell phone, but that's a huge invasion of privacy, plus the thought didn't come to him until he was five blocks away.

He wasn't very good under pressure.

Logan walked down the lit up streets until he came across a small café. He peered in and saw her nod to a waiter as a slice of cake was placed in front of her, along with a small cup of coffee. He took a moment to observe her, to gauge what he was walking into. Her face was drawn into a frown as she sliced through the cake with her fork. She was hunched over and eating her feelings. Beside her were shopping bags and her purse on the ground between her feet. Logan hoped he wouldn't stab her with a fork as he walked into the café and took a seat in the chair across from her. She looked up and chewed her lip as though she was busted. Logan chuckled and leaned over wiping the chocolate crumbs from the corner of her mouth before sitting back. "Someone disappeared from the venue today."

"Yeah." She sighed stabbing the cake and taking another bite.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Logan questioned watching her take a long sip of coffee. "Gustavo's flipping out wondering where you are. As I was leaving he held a bell boy over his head like he was about to break his back." Logan smiled seeing that he had made her chuckle. She sighed and put her fork down, slumping back in her seat.

"I had a talk with my lovely parents."

"Yeah Lucy told me they took you away, what happened though? You usually just….try to beat them over the head with a guitar, you've never walked away."

"Yeah well they always say something in front of you guys so everyone stops me from trying to kill them." She muttered twirling her fork around.

"So instead you went shopping and got cake." Logan nodded watching her, she smiled a bit and chuckled staring at the plate.

"I bought and ate my feelings. Ugh…so stupid. I bought an Alexander McQueen dress and a few other things." Logan furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't know what that name meant but he reached into the bag and pulled out a sleeveless black bustier mini dress, ignoring the other items she had purchased. Oh how he did love how black dresses looked on her.

"How much was it?"

"Two thousand." His eyes bulged out of his head and he quickly put it back. "Yeah…I don't know why I bought it I'll never need an expensive designer dress." She sighed and shrugged. "I also had some fun with Jimmy Choo…bought a pair of pumps to go with it, don't ask how much."

"I think you might have a problem." Logan muttered staring at the bags, afraid to let his skin touch the precious items she had bought. "So tell me why you had to deplete your bank account on material items Cadence." She sighed heavily finishing the cake.

"They were talking to me and well….they're not very happy with me."

"Okay…" Logan nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Well they said I'm not cut out for the 'rock-star' life. They said my singing and dancing basically sucks. That I dress horribly, not like a Rocque at all, that I'll never be as famous as them. That Big Time Rush is so good that you guys will be famous but I won't be. I don't have star quality. They said it was a mistake naming me 'Cadence', because I actually am stopping the Rocque musical family line." She said holding her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows on the table. "They want me to drop out of the tour. You know what the real icing on it was? They basically called me a disappointment all while acting as though it was some…business deal that they were making!" While she was explaining her feelings, the waiter dropped the bill on the table, to which Logan put down the money and waved him off so she wouldn't be interrupted. When she was done he just nodded quietly, grabbed her bags, and stood up pulling her out of the café and onto the street where they could sit on an empty bench and not be bothered by anyone else.

"Hey…look at me." Logan said quietly, but she wouldn't look up from the ground. Logan gently cupped her face and turned her to face him, and he could see tears spilling from her eyes. He gently rubbed the tears away with his thumbs as he spoke. "Your parents, are idiots, clearly not capable of supplying their child with love that you need. _But_, you've grown up pretty great, because you're an awesome girl. Your name? Absolutely beautiful. The way you dress? I love it, especially when you wear those little black dresses." He winked at her making her smile just a tiny bit. "You're talented Cadence, scary talented. When you sing it sends shivers down my spine and I just don't understand how they can tell that to you, but here's my theory. You're so talented that they put you down because they're worried you'll be even bigger than they are, and their egos can't handle it. You're not a disappointment, you're amazing." He wiped the last of her tears away and pulled her into a tight hug. Cadence relaxed into his hold and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you Logan." She sighed clutching onto him with her eyes closed. "Thank you."

Now, that wasn't the way he had originally planned on confessing their love to one another. He would have preferred to take her out for an amazing dinner in Italy, or take her to the top of the Eiffel tower. You know, say it at a time where they were completely happy, but this worked just as well.

"I love you too Cadence, you're amazing." He kissed her temple. Cadence didn't expect him to say 'I love you too', she just expected him to remain silent and completely ignore her statement. When he did say it however, she looked up at him completely in love and cupped his face before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Of course Logan kissed her back for a few moments before pulling away. "Now, can I take you back to the hotel, or are you going to flee the country and go back home because your parents are morons?"

"You can take me back." She nodded biting her lip. "Gustavo's going to scream…"

"I don't think he will." Logan nodded confidently. When she turned away to gather her bags he quickly sent a text to Gustavo saying he had found her and not to scream his head off when they returned. After he sent the text he took the bags from her and held her hand as they walked to the hotel. "Don't listen to them, alright?"

"Yeah…" She sighed and nodded. "Thank you Logan, you're…so sweet."

"Hey, I meant every word of that alright? I mean it, ignore them, they're idiots just bringing you down." He kissed her cheek as they walked hand in hand back to the hotel.

"Thank you. I didn't expect anyone to come out to get me, much less actually find me."

"Well, I know how you feel paranoid after London, I wouldn't leave you out there alone." The two walked hand in hand back to the hotel and right in the lobby Gustavo was waiting, tapping his foot impatiently staring them down. Logan walked over to him while still holding her hand.

"Where the hell were you?" Gustavo questioned, trying not to yell.

"I went shopping." She muttered chewing her lip.

"SHOPPING? YOU WENT SHOPPING!?" He screamed staring down at her and Logan coughed loudly, signaling that he was yelling. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Why did you go shopping this late at night?"

"….Mom and dad told me to quit the tour." She stared up at him." Called me a disappointment, that I'd never be as talented…" She continued to tell Gustavo everything she had told Logan, and Gustavo's jaw dropped at hearing those words, and he turned red with anger.

"YOU go to your room!" He said pointing at Cadence before pointing at the elevators. "I will deal with them. You are NOT leaving the tour. I need you kid. You're plenty talented." His eyes zoned in on Logan. "You, turn away." Logan shrugged and turned away. While his back was turned Gustavo pulled Cadence in for a hug and kissed her forehead, he didn't want to show that he had a soft side. He still wanted the dogs to be scared of him. "Okay, go!" She nodded and followed Logan to the elevator, then after he walked her to her room. As he turned to leave she tugged on his arm pulling him back.

"What, is everything okay?" He questioned looking down at her.

"Uh…will you stay with me tonight Logan?" She blinked staring up at him.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded following her inside.


	9. The Deets

**(Carlos'sCupcake- It's a good thing she has those goofballs and Gustavo around for her! Yea I'm jealous, I wish I had money like her to go shopping and spending money at Jimmy Choo….**

**SHY- totally a cute night for the two of them!**

**LazyLazyWriter- glad you liked drunk logan! I had fun writing him lmao.**

**Rena . Robacki- ah yes Gustavo has a soft side for his young niece, but he hates showing it. Glad you found it all mushy and cute!**

**Paumichyy- some parents just don't deserve to procreate! They're idiots. BUT YAY they said I love you!)**

* * *

In the morning the two of them woke up snuggled underneath the covers, both of them still thinking of last night's little love confession. Cadence placed soft kiss on Logan's jaw and watched as he opened his eyes and grinned looking down at her. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Logan." She smiled and curled into him more, resting her head on his chest. After finding his girlfriend and staying in her room to comfort her, the two of them eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, and Cadence felt so loved and cared for. He kissed her forehead and kept his arms wrapped around her as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You know, they'll talk about us of course." Logan chuckled running his knuckles down her spine. "Lucy will be all over you asking what we did. The guys won't let me leave their sight either unless they get any details."

"Well then…" Cadence sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess they'll just stay disappointed." She smiled at him and patted his chest. "I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll meet you for breakfast?"

"No, just stay with me a little longer." Logan pleaded as he put his arms around her again and pulled her down into him. "I don't want to deal with them yet. Just stay with me."

"So persuasive Mister Mitchell." She chuckled and lay beside Logan for a little while longer before the two decided it was time to face the music. Cadence went to take a shower while Logan pulled on his jeans and shoes before leaving the room. As soon as he twisted the doorknob into their shared room the guys all yanked him inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

"LOGAN! Did you find her? She's okay?" Kendall said staring at him.

"Yeah she's fine."

"Great! So you two had sex last night didn't you?" James questioned excitedly, shoving Logan to sit on his bed while the three of them each sat on their own and stared at him waiting for details of the night before.

"Guys we didn't have sex." Logan sighed shaking his head.

"Even I think you guys did it." Carlos nodded staring. "So how was it? What's it like?" Carlos questioned eagerly.

"Seriously? Really Cadence and I didn't sleep together. Well we slept together literally but we didn't have sex." The guys all groaned and shook their heads.

"So then what did you guys do last night if you didn't do….that?" Kendall questioned leaning back on his elbows.

"Well I found her at a café and we talked for a bit outside. Uhhh…..we admitted we loved each other then I brought her back to the hotel."

"Wait you guys said I love you?" James raised his eyebrows staring at Logan who smiled a bit and nodded. "Then how do you not have sex after that?"

"Because James you don't _need_ to have sex after saying I love you! When we're ready to do…it then we're ready, that's it!" Logan nodded and kicked his shoes off.

"I don't know dude I feel like you're just holding back details." James eyed Logan suspiciously.

"James her parents told her she was a disappointment and wanted her to quit the tour and stop pursuing music all together. Do you really think I was just going to find her, take her to her room and just fuck her?" Logan narrowed his eyes at James who shrugged and nodded. "Dude!"

"Well what? The girl is feeling vulnerable and weak, and there to comfort her is Logan, the boyfriend who finds her and gives her support. So they go to her room and he stays with her, she realizes how much she loves him and then they make some sweet, passionate, totally hot love and that's how it's supposed to happen." James nodded confident in his words.

"Well….that didn't happen so let's just drop it alright?" Logan stood up. "I'm going to go shower, then we'll go downstairs and grab breakfast." Logan got up, grabbed his towel and change of clothes and walked to the bathroom, leaving his friends there all staring at each other.

"For someone who masturbates a lot, he really doesn't do anything with his girlfriend." Carlos nodded watching Logan close the door.

"Duh, that's why he masturbates so much!" James told him.

* * *

When Cadence stepped out of the bathroom in her towel she screamed like a bitch seeing Lucy sitting on her bed calmly texting on her phone. "Dude what the hell is wrong with you! How did you get in here?"

"I took your spare key while you were drunk in case I needed to get into your room for any reason." Lucy shrugged casually and put her phone away. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Cadence sighed walking over to the dresser and pulling out some clothes. "You know, parents called me a disappointment and told me to quit my career, and then I spent a couple of thousand dollars shopping." She nodded pointing to the shopping bags.

"Ah….retail therapy, always a great idea." Lucy nodded staring at the bags before turning her attention back to Cadence. "What are you going to do about your parents?"

"I don't know Luce…" She sighed and leaned against the dresser holding her clothes in front of her in a vice grip. "They treat me like shit you know? They act like I'm some sort of child business partner and not like a kid at all."

"I think you should just ignore them Caddie. You have your uncle who clearly cares about you a lot, even though he won't show you any affection in front of us. Plus you have all your best friends here and your amazing boyfriend. You'll see them until you guys leave tomorrow morning so…just try to avoid them all day today."

"Alright…yeah that sounds like a good idea." She sighed and nodded. "So you just snuck into my room to check how I was doing huh?" Cadence questioned as she walked back into the bathroom to pull on her clean clothes. Lucy chuckled crossing her legs one over the other before leaning back on her left elbow.

"Nope, you know me too well. A little birdie with perfect hair told me you and Logan spent the night together. So come on Cadence, tell mama the deets of your late night rendezvous." She chuckled waiting happily for some dirty, gritty details. "Did he make you bleed?"

"LUCILLE ELIZABETH STONE!" Cadence shouted sticking her head out of the bathroom. "What is wrong with you?"

"Is that a yes? I'll check the sheets." Lucy quickly got up and yanked the comforters back, looking for proof on the mattress. Cadence groaned and quickly pulled on her polo before exiting the bathroom.

"No he didn't make me bleed because we didn't have sex, okay? I just…felt really terrible yesterday but Logan found me and he was so sweet. We said I love you to each other for the first time and well….I didn't want to be alone last night so he spent the night with me, but all we did was watch some TV and fall asleep. Nothing dirty alright?" Cadence sighed and Lucy stared at her, she had a feeling that she was lying to her but it seemed like the truth.

"You guys said I love you for the first time? Aw that's so sweet…seriously though, no sex after that?"

"No Lucy…" Cadence shook her head and pulled on her sneakers. "Cuddled and slept."

"Ugh, that's lame." Lucy shook her head. "When Kendall and I said I love you, we went at it like monkeys; it was the heat of the moment."

"Heat of the moment?"

"Heat of the moment." Lucy nodded.

"Showed in your eyes." Cadence chuckled. Lucy rolled her eyes and shoved Cadence off of the bed.

"Retard."

"You love it." Cadence chuckled and got up from the bed, walking towards the door. "Come on let's go grab breakfast with the guys." So the two girls went down the hall to grab the boys so they could all gather in the dining hall for breakfast. Of course once they were all together and sitting down around food, they forgot about Cadence and Logan's boring night together and instead had to endure listening to Carlos gush about his gal pal Shy.

"…And then we started to read this book and I don't really like reading but it was a good story and because I was leaning on her shoulder reading it I could smell her perfume. Her perfume smelled like vanilla cupcakes it was really great. I like spending time with her she's so pretty. Her hair is so cool too! She's awesome. I can't wait till the tour is over so when we go back to LA I can hang out with her all the time. I'll ask her to be my girlfriend; I think she'll say yes. Do you guys think she'll say yes? I think so. When she says yes we'll go out for corn dogs and then we'll go to see a movie and totally make out with each other and it'll be great." Carlos sighed dreamily then quickly dug into his pancakes and bacon.

"Wow…" Lucy muttered, speechless for once.

"So when we get back James is going to be running around in his underwear." Kendall laughed.

"That's _if_ she says yes!" James quickly yelped.

"I say we send him running through the Palm Woods in a hot pink thong." Logan smirked, eager to get back at James.

"I hope you're not hairy James, you'll want to look good for your marathon." Cadence laughed, digging into her fruit salad.

"I'm not doing that!" James huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have to James. You can't go back on your word!" Lucy threatened. "Or else we'll think of a punishment for you, something even worse than that." She glared at James who sighed in defeat. He stared down at his fruits and oatmeal and pushed it around with his spoon. Cadence chuckled and glanced over at Logan who had quickly finished up his meal and had stood up.

"Yeah so uh…Cadence I've been singing sharp lately and I was wondering if you could uh…give me _another hand_ with that?"

"OH! Yeah sure Logan of course." Cadence hid her grin as she stood up and excused herself from the table before quickly escaping with Logan. Lucy and James sat there with their jaws hanging open as they thought for a second.

"_Another hand…"_ James muttered with wide eyes.

"They didn't have sex…" Lucy muttered staring at him.

"THEY JERKED EACH OTHER OFF! OH NO WE NEED DETAILS!" Lucy and James shouted and jumped up from their seats to chase them.


	10. Caught!

**(Rena . Robacki- Carlos is so adorable, and James is definitely a pig that deserves to run around in a hot pink thong.**

**Wordsandwonders- lmao, well James and Lucy happen to think it's great, this is like a tragedy for them.**

**SHY- well look at that you already said yes, how perfect!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- Lmao I love James and Lucy in this, I can make them as raunchy as I want and I find it so silly and fun.)**

**K, I have officially hit a wall with this, and **_**My Pen-Pal**_**. Fahk. Sorry people.**

**Oh, and thank you reviewers for leaving a review with feedback/comments. They really do mean the world to me, I can't express how big I smile when I see I have a review for a chapter ( well I could, but it'd be graphic and weird). It means the world to me it really does, and thank you for the silent readers, hopefully you're enjoying this too!**

* * *

The following day Lucy knew that her friends were going to hit the road at seven a.m., and she wouldn't see them until their tour was over. So of course she had to get back at Cadence for teasing them about what she does with Logan. _Apparently_ they didn't have sex, and that _another hand_ comment was only a joke. Well, Lucy didn't like it and she needed to get her revenge. She also had to give Cadence the other hotel room key she had stolen, so this way she could kill two birds with one stone.

It was five thirty in the morning when Lucy decided to fill her ice bucket halfway with cold water before taking a trip to the ice machine and filling it to the top with ice. She giggled to herself as she walked over to Cadence's room. This would be a completely cruel and horrible trick to do to someone so early in the morning, knowing that they have to wake up soon to get ready to leave.

BUT, it would be so much fun.

Lucy slipped the key card in and quietly opened the door as she slid inside the room. As soon as she was in her jaw was hanging open at the sight before her. Against the wall a very scruffy looking morning Logan with his head tilted back slightly and his jaw hanging open while his eyes were closed. Her eyes trailed downwards to see her best friend kneeling in front of Logan with one hand clutching his thigh, another on his waist, and her mouth wrapped around, ahem, well, _something special._ A sinister grin took over her shocked expression as she slammed the door loudly behind her. Logan's head snapped forward and his eyes widened in pure terror while Cadence quickly stood up and whirled around.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW YOU TWO WERE DOING _SOMETHING_ WITH EACH OTHER YOU LYING LITTLE BITCH!" she yelled with amusement while pointing an accusing finger at the two of them. The two were bright red, clearly embarrassed and wishing they were both dead.

"Lucy stop yelling please!" Cadence pleaded.

"I want details now. When did this start?" Logan shifted nervously behind Cadence who sighed and shook her head.

"Are we really doing this now?!"

"Yes, Logan's erection can wait!" Lucy put the bucket on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. "So? When?"

"Well….we haven't had sex." Cadence sighed and Lucy snorted. "We've just been…fooling around a little bit since um….well..."

"SINCE WHEN!?"

"Past two days…" Cadence muttered while Lucy continued to grin.

"Ha! See, I knew that you have to have done something after saying I love you…..Ah they grow up so fast." Lucy giggled and placed her hand over her heart. "Are you going to say anything Logan?"

"No." He muttered quietly.

"Just going to hide your erection behind Cadence and hope to god I leave soon?"

"Yup." Lucy laughed at him and glanced at Cadence once more.

"So how big is he? A mouthful? A pencil? Tube of lip gloss—"

"LUCY STOP IT!"

"Hmmmm…." She raised an eyebrow studying the two of them. "Well from the sound of it you were having a hard time so—"

"GET. OUT!" she screamed pointing towards the door. Lucy laughed throwing the key card on the dresser and turning quickly on her heel.

"Ah man, your secret is safe with me guys."

"Really?" Logan asked quickly with wide eyes.

"Oh yes, until you get back to the Palm Woods that is." Lucy cackled maniacally as she stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

After the gang had settled into their apartments and put their stuff away, they went down to the lobby to get some much needed rest and relaxation. Logan and Cadence settled on lying down on the same lounge chair by the pool. Although it was a tight fit the two managed to do it. Carlos was excited, sitting on his chair like a hyperactive child because Shy was supposed to come to the Palm Woods. He had been texting her every single day for two months and he could not wait to see her again.

"Sheesh Carlos try to look more excited won't you?" Kendall joked, but Carlos just kept on smiling.

"I can't help it! I like her a lot she's so pretty and nice and always smells good…" Carlos sighed dreamily and tilted his head to the side as he daydreamed about Shy. James snickered and shook his head which Cadence quickly caught.

"Oh, James is just mad that he's going to have to run around in a hot pink thong." Cadence smirked at James who narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am not wearing a thong, because she won't say yes!"

"But James we already got you one." Logan smirked. "The string is bedazzled too, you know, glamorous just like you." Logan and the rest of them all started laughing hysterically at James who shook his head and covered his face with his hands, praying to the high heavens that the two wouldn't date just so he wouldn't have to wear the thong. A few minutes later Shy walked into the pool area, done up and looking adorable as usual. Carlos spotted her and grinned running right over, appearing in front of her before she even realized it had happened.

"Hi Carlos! Welcome back!" She smiled and hugged him. Carlos grinned wrapping his arms around her and inhaling the scent of her perfume which made her giggle.

"Thank you! I missed you!" He said while he still hugged her. He pulled away from her and smiled wider, if that was even possible. "Hey! I have a question."

"Okay, well what is it?" She questioned. Carlos' friends were all staring at the two of them like hawks waiting to hear the question and answer. Just _dying_ to put James in a hot pink thong.

"Well I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend! I know we haven't really gone out on a date because I've been on tour but we talk a lot and I really like you so—"Shy stopped his rambling by planting a sweet kiss on his lips. When she pulled away Carlos sighed dreamily and was stuck in a trance. "So…yes?"

"Yes!" She giggled happily.

"YES!" Logan, Cadence, and Kendall shouted jumping up from their spots.

"NO!" James cried throwing himself on the floor and emitting a high pitched cry. Logan pumped his fist happily and glanced down at James.

"I left the thong underneath your pillow. Go put it on James." Logan laughed hysterically. "Ah man, this is too rich. Revenge is a bitch huh?"

"Go fuck yourself." James grumbled and stood up from the ground then walked back inside to go to the apartment and pull on the dreaded thong. Carlos waved over to his friends, pointed to Shy with a huge grin, and then gave them two thumbs up. The three of them clapped and smiled for the two of them. Carlos waved goodbye, as did Shy before they took off to go see a movie together. As they were leaving the pool area Lucy was walking in and she gave Shy a huge smile and two thumbs up before walking away from them. She grinned seeing Kendall sitting on a lounge chair and not noticing her, so she ran right over and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey Lucy!" Kendall chuckled wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you more." She cupped his face and kissed him for several moments before the coughing of Logan and Cadence interrupted them. She chuckled and sat up on the lounge chair, pulling him beside her and staring at the two of them. "Oh gosh….that reminds me…" Logan and Cadence were oblivious to this little hint. It had been two months and the two of them had pushed it to the back of their minds that Lucy walked in on them. Besides, if they barely remembered it, she wouldn't either, right?"

"What?" Logan questioned.

"Oh well Kendall I walked in on Cadence blowing Logan on your last day in France." Lucy smiled proudly watching Cadence and Logan turn blood red before their eyes.

"So you two are going at it!" Kendall said with wide eyes. "Wow…. _Finally,_ Logan would masturbate in the bunks every day it was so annoying to listen to." Kendall sighed while Logan turned red and hung his head, and Cadence chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, and Caddie would text me all sexually frustrated saying how she wishes she could just spend a full twenty-four hours in bed having sex." Logan's ears perked up and he immediately turned his head to his girlfriend whose turn it was to now hang her head in shame.

"I'm going to kill you Lucy…."She muttered under her breath.

"Uh huh yeah fat chance." Lucy laughed. "Aw I'm so proud of you. She was like a seasoned blower, Kendall. On her knees like a champion, wood floors aren't easy either—"

"Oh dear god shut up!" Cadence groaned.

"Logan looked so happy too. Have you been practicing on popsicles like I've been telling you to?" Cadence just shook her head covering her face. Before Lucy could make another comment, everyone heard laughter erupt around the pool. They all turned to look and see James with a sour face, running into the pool area in a hot pink thong. "DAMN LOOK AT THOSE CHEEKS!" Lucy screamed before whistling. James gave her the middle finger and did a lap around the pool while his junk bounced around in a hot pink thong, and a string buried in between his two cheeks.


	11. Upcoming Twist

**(Rena . Robacki – Lucy is definitely fun, lmao I love writing her. I hope you enjoy that image of James' junk bouncing around in a hot pink bedazzled thong!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- Lol no need to bow, you write some pretty awesome silly stuff yourself, im still thinking about Carlos' spicy underwear! Lmao**

**SHY- THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA AGAIN! Idk, Lucy is weird man she likes to just scheme and have a good time.**

**LazyLazyWriter- THANKS! Lmao Lucy could care less that Logan was all exposed, she just wanted her girl time gossip.)**

**THANK YOU SHY FOR THE EPIC GAME-CHANGING IDEA!**

**Okay so the first half of this will be Shy's date with Carlos. YIPEE**

* * *

When Carlos and Shy left the Palm Woods the two of them went hand in hand to go on their first real date together.

"So is there anything you want to do first?" Carlos asked staring over at her while swinging their intertwined hands back and forth.

"Umm….I don't know there's so much! How about we…." Shy bit her lip for a moment to think about what the two of them could do. "Okay! How about we go and get some food…we'll go to the park and have a picnic and play around and—"

"Oh I love that idea! Let's do it!" Carlos' eyes lit up with excitement. He eagerly tugged on her hand and ran _back_ into the Palm Woods to get a picnic basket and blanket that Kendall always had around for when he'd take Lucy out for a picnic. As Shy was folding up the blanket to stick into the basket they saw James leaving the bedroom in his bedazzled hot pink thong.

"Say. Nothing." James gritted through his teeth glaring at them. Shy turned pink and turned away, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle while Carlos pointed and laughed his head off. "CARLOS!"

"Dude I'm sorry, you look so gay." Carlos kept on laughing while James huffed and walked past him. The two watched as James left and Carlos only laughed even more. "Oh my god you have a beauty mark on your ass?"

"SHUT UP!" James shouted slamming the door behind him. The two of them looked at each other and kept on laughing.

"Why is he doing that?"

"He lost a bet." Carlos smiled shaking his head. "Come on!" He walked over to the kitchen counter where a Frisbee was laying, even after Mama Knight told them not to leave it there. "We'll go buy food to take!" He stuck his hand out to her and she smiled grasping it while he led her out the Palm Woods once again. Rather than ransacking the refrigerator in his apartment for food, the two of them went store to store. They bought their favorite sodas, candy, cupcakes, corndogs of course, and more food. The two of them arrived at the park and looked around for the absolute perfect spot to enjoy their picnic. "It has to be perfect." Carlos stated with a nod as he looked around. Shy swore his eyes sparkled with delight as he spotted a huge tree with a large amount of shade underneath with a swing set nearby. Holding the basket in one hand and Shy's hand in the other, he took off running to the spot as though someone else would take it before they get there. He set the basket down and pulled out the blanket. After spreading it on the grass with the help of Shy the two sat down and opened their basket. Carlos pulled out the two bottles of soda and the corn dogs. "To us on our first date!" He smiled holding his corndog up.

"To our first date!" Shy smiled. The two smacked the corndogs together before they each took huge bites. "I like this Carlos, this is nice."

"It is, plus the food is good." Carlos nodded finishing his corndog and reaching for a second while Shy continued to eat her first one. She chuckled watching him down them like they were the last cups of water and he was in the desert. When they were done eating the two of them walked over to the swing set. Carlos gave her push on the swing and continued to do so a few more times before sitting on the swing beside her. They swung side by side laughing and enjoying each other's company. When Shy stopped swinging because it was getting too high, Carlos stopped too. He stared at her, leaned over the metal chains and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Cadence and Lucy needed a bit of girl time for themselves. The two of them ditched their boyfriends and went to Lucy's apartment where they proceeded to watch TV and pig out on nachos.

"You know," Lucy began to say as she dunked a chip into cheese. "You and I should be roommates." Cadence snorted and laughed, quickly shaking her head. "Hey you asshole I was being serious!"

"Why would we be roommates?" Cadence questioned after shoving a nacho in her mouth. "I mean, you and I already have our own apartments."

"But it's lonely!" Lucy whined sitting on her knees and staring at her best friend. "I miss my Caddie!"

"You know what happens? If we move in together then I won't have any private time with Logan and….you and Kendall won't have that either!" She replied eating another nacho.

"Actually I already figured that out. The Q apartments have two bedrooms, each on the opposite side of the apartment. So you could totally be blowing Logan while I'm riding Kendall and we wouldn't know it unless we walked into your room or vice versa!" Lucy smiled and ate a chip while Cadence stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been planning this already…?"

"Yup." Lucy nodded. "Apartment 5Q is up for grabs you know…"

"I'll think about it." Cadence shrugged eating more chips. She glanced over to see Lucy sticking out her bottom lip and pouting at her. Cadence groaned shaking her head. "Don't you dare pout to get what you want!"

"Why won't you live with me?" Luc whined. "You hate me don't you?"

"No Lucy…"

"So what is it? Is it because I like to have loud, fun sex—"

"Okay I'll think about it alright!?" Lucy sighed and shrugged at Cadence's response. Cadence shook her head and checked her watch before standing up. "I have to go to Rocque Records for a little bit…I'll be back in about an hour okay?"

"Will you have an answer by then?" Luc asked with a smile.

"Probably not…" She glared up at Cadence who shrugged and hugged her. "I'll see you later Luce."

"Yeah yeah, you better say yes!" Lucy said as she closed the door behind Cadence.

When Cadence arrived at Rocque Records she was surprised to see she wasn't the last one there. Right when she sat down Carlos came running in frantically, explaining how he had been on a date with the most amazing girl in the world and that's why he was late. Quite frankly, Gustavo didn't really care. He would have said something but for once it was Kelly that was going to be doing the speaking today, and not Gustavo.

"Okay guys, so I'm going to take my once in a blue moon vacation….after that tour I desperately needed." She shuddered at the craziness of the tour and the memories. "For three weeks I will be gone on my lovely vacation in Maui. So….don't try to kill Gustavo while I'm gone and BEHAVE!" She warned staring at the five of them who all nodded eagerly with smiles on their faces. "Okay, while I'm gone Gustavo's going to hire a temporary assistant and I expect you guys to be _nice _to her, do we understand that?" Again they all nodded. "No hijinks, no getting her kidnapped, no…. selling her on the black market, be on your best behavior."

"Don't worry Kelly; nothing can go wrong while you're gone!" Kendall smiled.

"Yeah! We're not bad kids!" Logan nodded. Cadence snorted glancing over at Logan. He narrowed his eyes and shoved her playfully.

"….Yeah I feel like it's going to be hell when I get back." She sighed shaking her head and grabbed the suitcase that was standing beside her. "Well, I'm off to catch my flight. Be on your best behavior you guys, I'll see you in three weeks!" Kelly gave each of them a hug before leaving the studio. All of the teenagers glanced at each other and smirked until they heard Gustavo cough loudly.

"I hope you all know this is not a vacation." Gustavo said staring at them.

"Oh definitely not a vacation." James nodded with a grin.

"We WILL be working on writing new songs, recording, and scheduling tours for next year!" He promised, pointing his finger upwards.

"I'm sure we will Gustavo…" Cadence nodded with a little grin. He narrowed his eyes at her as he spoke.

"But for now…. Since Kelly isn't here and I still need to find a replacement assistant…you guys are off until I find someone new—"

"WOOHOO!" Carlos shouted jumping up in the air.

"Party!" James jumped up as well and the two of them high-fived.

"No parties!" Gustavo yelled. "Do not do anything stupid!" He shouted once more as he watched them all stand up to leave.

"Don't worry we won't do anything too stupid!" Cadence chuckled.

"I MEAN IT! NO MORE SHENANIGANS I CAN'T DEAL WITH ANY MORE OF THAT CRAP!"

"Gustavo we assure you, there will be no more shenanigans." Kendall said with a smile as they all left the conference room.


	12. Interview

**(Rena . Robacki- lmao it's my secret. And yes how adorable that he has a beauty mark on his butt? Oh and you're welcome for the image of James in a thong. **

**Shy- all thanks to you! Hope it lives up to your idea!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- of course Kendall was lying, they can't avoid trouble at all! Carlos is an absolute sweetie; I adore that little….adorable…corndog head. )**

* * *

Since the boys were back from tour and had some free time for themselves, the four of them all went to go play some hockey. This left Cadence, Lucy, and Shy together for some much needed girl time and smoothies by the pool. Cadence was listening to Lucy speak with the biggest urge to shoot herself in the head.

"So yeah I think we should be roommates but she doesn't want to be." Lucy sighed dramatically before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Oh but you guys are best friends! Why not?" Shy questioned glancing between the two.

"Because I like to have my private time and space and quite frankly, if we live together I think she's just going to tease Logan and I until I feel like killing myself. Or Logan packs up and runs away to Venezuela." The two girls looked at her curiously. "Yeah I don't know why either, I think it's the climate." She shrugged taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Oh….kay…." Shy muttered shaking her head. "You guys should try it though! If you need private time you can stay in your room. Then when you guys want to hang out you can just go into the living room. You can have both!" Cadence sighed tilting her head to the side to think about it.

"You know if you say no I'll just assume it's because you want to fuck Logan in the kitchen and living room for some weird sexual thrill and that's why you won't live with me." Lucy said with a smirk before taking a sip. Cadence narrowed her eyes and slowly turned to glare at her best friend.

"Oh….ew." Shy mumbled quietly. Cadence's eyes widened as she turned to Shy.

"NO THAT'S NOT WHY!" She said quickly, nearly spitting out her smoothie.

"So why not?" Lucy questioned.

"_Because_…..I feel like you're going to do stuff to me in my sleep, make fun of me and Logan all the time, in general torture me for shits and giggles non-stop." Cadence sighed and Lucy giggled.

"Okay so I think we can reach an agreement here!" Shy said looking between the two friends. "If Cadence moves in, then Lucy you cannot make fun of her and Logan relentlessly, and you have to give them their space. Okay?" She glanced at the two of them and Lucy nodded.

"Fine…" Cadence finally gave in. Lucy squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Cadence, kissing her forehead a million and one times. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled squeezing her best friend to death. "It'll be so much fun! We'll hang out all the time and Shy you can come over and stay with us and use our living room for sex if you and Carlos ever need alone time!" She yelled. Shy turned red and nodded quietly, keeping her attention focused on her drink while Cadence shook her head with a laugh.

"Speaking of Carlos…" Cadence finally pulled away from Lucy and turned to Shy. "How was your date with him?" Shy smiled wide and leaned back in her chair as she played with the straw of her cup. "Oh that's a good sign, wouldn't you say so Lucy?"

"Definitely a good sign." Lucy grinned leaning forward. "Do tell."

"Well…we decided we'd go on a picnic so after we left the hotel we came back to get a basket and blanket and we saw James in a hot pink thong." She took a moment to laugh as well as the rest of the girls. The thought of James in a hot pink thong was just too funny, any time someone mentioned those words they would break down into a giggle fit. "After that we went shopping to get all of our favorite snacks."

"Corndogs of course." Cadence nodded.

"Yes! Then when we got to the park Carlos was saying how the spot has to be perfect…so he found a place and we sat down and toasted to our first date! Then we went on the swing set and he kissed me." She smiled a lot and Cadence and Lucy both said 'aww', dragging it out so it seemed never ending.

"He kissed you on the swing set? That's so romantic and adorable!" Cadence sighed dreamily. "Carlos is a cupcake isn't he. He seems like an idiot but he's probably the sweetest one."

"Hey! Kendall's the sweetest!" Lucy pouted.

"You don't think Logan's sweet?" Shy asked.

"In his own way." Cadence chuckled. "Anyway, what happened after that?"

"Well after that we were playing Frisbee for a little while. He had to climb up a tree to get it because well I threw it a bit too hard. Then he got a call to go back to the studio so we called it a night, but it was great!"

"That sounds awesome." Lucy nodded. "Good for you guys, and finally for Carlos, he's really needed a good girlfriend."

"Yeah now all that's left is James." Cadence nodded.

"Well you could have solved James' problem—"

"Shush." Cadence put her hand over Lucy's face and playfully shoved her away.

"Oh Shy, did I tell you how I caught Cadence blowing Logan?" Lucy laughed while Cadence slammed her head down onto the table.

"Please don't tell her more." Cadence whined.

"Please don't tell me more I don't…need to know." Shy nodded quickly, she didn't want to hear this story either it was a bit personal and well, none of her business.

"Oh come on! Hey maybe you'll need some tips for the day you and Carlos get intimate! I've been telling Cadence what to do and it looked like you were—"

"NO!" The two girls shouted quickly.

"I'm fine really." Shy giggled nervously.

"Yeah…and I do not use your tips dude I can do it all myself." Lucy raised an eyebrow staring at Cadence and crossed one leg over the other.

"Is that so? Funny, that's not what I hear from Kendall….who, hears everything from Logan."

* * *

Gustavo sat in his office with a stern face as he read over the resume of one Hope Barrone. The paper in front of him seemed too good to be true, it was absolutely flawless. He looked up from the resume and back at the petite blonde girl in front of her. She seemed professional enough. A white blouse, black slacks, minimal makeup. She was well put together and during the interview she answered every question perfectly.

"Now what do you do when things seem to go….extraordinarily, terribly wrong?" He questioned putting her resume down.

"Well, may I have an example?"

"Let's say….oh I don't know, my boys were to get kidnapped by a rival producer." Gustavo shrugged, just throwing that possibility out there.

"Well I'd probably call the police, track the boys' cellphones, and get them myself." She nodded.

_Why didn't we ever think of tracking their cell phones?_ Gustavo thought in his mind. Well, she thought of something he hadn't, and that was good enough for him.

"Alright then Hope that's all the questions I have today." Gustavo straightened up in his chair. She was the last one to be interviewed and by god was he happy about that. The first one was some homeless guy off of the street who kept discussing the clipboard he had found outside. Another was an older woman who said the boys' music was music of the devil, and that she would change everything about them to make them better and more appealing.

Yeah that was not going to fly with Gustavo.

Then of course there was the other women who for every question she was asked, she would just say something about James. There was the comment on how fluffy his hair was, how great of a smile he had, that his laugh was amazing, then she went on to say the things she would do to him and that freaked Gustavo out. After another ten failed interviewers, this young woman came in and she was like God's gift personally sent down for him. "Can you start Thursday?" Hope's eyes lit up and she smiled wide.

"I absolutely can! Thank you Mister Rocque!" She stood up eagerly to shake his hand. Gustavo stood up and shook her hand.

"Oh thank you, these next three weeks are going to be hectic, and call me Gustavo."

"Right!" She nodded eagerly and lifted her bag from beside her chair. "I will see you in two days!" She said goodbye and sauntered out of the office. As soon as she was out of the building and standing in the alley she took out her cell phone and checked out her French manicured nails as she waited for someone on the other line to answer the phone.

"Oh hey! Guess what?" Of course she didn't wait for a response. "I got the job." She sighed happily to herself and buffed her nails on the side of her shirt. "Oh yeah the interview was easy peasy. Plus the guy looked super desperate; I think I was the only real person he interviewed all day." She giggled and shook her head before twirling a lock of blonde hair in her free hand. "Oh no yeah I know what I have to do, shouldn't be too hard." She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "I know what I'm getting paid to do! Eesh you act like I can't do this, really it won't be that hard." She sighed listening to the other person speak over the line. She mimicked their speaking by moving her mouth to imitate theirs. "Yes I know I won't screw it up….this is the role of a lifetime, I need this." She nodded and hung up the phone. Hope glanced around to see if anyone was listening in on her conversation and she quickly left the premises to go home.


	13. Umm, I think

**(wordsandwonders- it's going to be totally crazy!**

**SHY- Lol already you don't like her? Wow and….well Lucy is just too much lmao.**

**Carlos'sCupcake- Oh gosh, already so much anger for Hope lmfao. Oh yeah, anything that Lucy is involved in is a guarantee for some good times.**

**LazyLazyWriter- Three times now! Hmmm well Hope just seems like she wants to get a job!**

**Paumichyy- lol, that Lucy is crazy?)**

* * *

"This is a bad idea." Cadence muttered.

"Really terrible." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"So why are we letting them do that?" Shy asked staring at the two girls. The both of them glanced at Shy and shrugged their shoulders before staring back at the four boys. It was a terrible day outside and they did not want to travel to go to the hockey rink….so they figured they would play hockey in their apartment. The girls were only there because it was moving day and the boys promised to help them move, but they seemed to have forgotten their promise.

The three lovely ladies watched as Kendall checked James so hard that James was thrown over the kitchen counter. They cringed and turned away just in time to see Carlos check Logan over the sofa. The way Logan flipped over was….comical but painful all at once. Carlos scored the goal by shooting the puck with such force the hockey stick scraped across the wooden floor and left a terrible gash.

"WOO HOO!" He shouted before bumping his chest against Kendall.

"YEAH! Carlos and Kendall win again." Kendall said proudly while letting his arm rest on Carlos' shoulder. "I don't even know why you guys try anymore, you know we're unstoppable." He said rather smugly as he watched James pull himself up and Logan push himself off of the ground.

"I hate you guys." James muttered fixing his hair. "It's not fair! You two _always_ play together!"

"Yeah well Logan always sides with you!" Carlos said with a shrug. "Don't hate us cause you ain't us!" With that lovely line said, him and Kendall high-fived each other. Logan and James narrowed their eyes and stepped forward to start a fight with the two boys, but Cadence quickly stepped in.

"Oh no you don't. You two are with me, we need to get those boxes upstairs to 5Q, got it?" She said as she grabbed James and Logan by the sleeves of their jerseys.

"Do we get rewarded?" James questioned, with Logan quickly shooting him a nasty glare.

"What do you want?" She asked while dragging them to her apartment.

"Cupcakes." James said with a nod. Both Logan and Cadence stared at him like he was nuts. The two of them were just waiting to hear a dirty comment. "What?"

"Who do I look like to you, Betty Crocker? I can't make cupcakes." She retorted and James stopped walking. She tugged on his arm trying to pull him along but he wouldn't budge.

"Cupcakes or nothing." James said firmly.

"Fine I'll get you cupcakes….." She walked and tugged him along then glanced at Logan. "What do you want?"

"…I'd like you to bake some cupcakes too." Logan shrugged quietly. "Vanilla with chocolate frosting would be great….maybe rainbow sprinkles." Cadence stared at Logan for a moment before shrugging and nodding. The two boys grinned and high-fived each other. She shoved them into her apartment and got to work carrying boxes upstairs with him while she wondered if Lucy had any cake mix with her.

For hours the seven of them were moving boxes of belongings into the new apartment. Of course the guys made a joke that this apartment would be known for sex. Lucy agreed, Cadence did not. Their new apartment was pretty spacious and inviting. The walls of the kitchen and living room area were a bright white, but the furniture and kitchen cabinets were a cherry red that perfectly matched Lucy's hair. Cadence's room was a lovely blue-green color, while Lucy's was…..red.

Someone likes the color red.

Well after their boxes of belongings were inside and unpacked, the girls collapsed on their black sofa while the boys all stared at them expectantly.

"Well?" Carlos questioned anxiously.

"Well what?" Lucy replied.

"Our cupcakes!" James said crossing his arms over his chest. "The lady promised us cupcakes." James gestured to Cadence with his elbow.

"I can't bake James besides we _just_ finished!" Cadence whined. James gasped and the four boys looked like they wanted to murder her. "Uh oh….Lucy can you bake?"

"…..Yeah….sure I can…"

That was a no.

"If you boys get me the ingredients I can bake you something." Shy said quietly. They all snapped their heads towards her, which honestly freaked out all three of the girls.

"What do you need?" Kendall asked quickly.

"We'll get it!" Logan nodded.

"Okay…umm I need a pen and paper." Before she even saying what was needed the boys produced paper and a pen. She shrugged and took the two items to write down her ingredients. She handed the list to Kendall and as soon as he had it the four of them were out the door.

"They are seriously strange." Shy remarked watching them leave.

"Strange is an understatement girl." Cadence nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder if they're on drugs." Lucy shrugged honestly. The three girls laughed and stood up to get drinks from the refrigerator. Within a couple of minutes of them drinking their juice the boys were barreling back into the apartment holding bags of ingredients and utensils. "How did you get back so fast…?"

"Don't ask." Carlos smiled. The three girls stared with wide eyes wondering what they had gotten themselves into. They dropped the bags onto the counter and went to the sofa to wait for their treats.

"Okay Shy, what do we do?" Cadence asked clapping her hands together.

"Hope that these haven't been stolen from people." She nodded pulling the stuff out. "Okay…so let's make that chocolate frosting…"

**One Hour Later (SpongeBob announcer voice)**

Cadence put the last few rainbow sprinkles on the last frosted chocolate cupcake and set it on the tray. The girls all glanced at each other and nodded. "Hey guys, cupcakes are ready!" She called. The boys leapt off of the sofa and ran to the table to grab cupcakes. Carlos let out a loud battle cry and shoved them all to the side, even throwing Logan over his shoulder and onto the ground to get the first cupcake. After a few seconds of gazing he picked the biggest one with the most frosting and took a huge bite.

"Oh my god it's so good." He moaned with chocolate on the tip of his nose. Kendall and James ran over each grabbing one and sighed happily. Cadence laughed and grabbed a cupcake to give to Logan who was standing up from the ground.

"Mmm….awesome." He mumbled after taking a bite. Cadence smiled and patted his back before walking away to grab her own cupcake. When she got there they were all gone. She looked to see Lucy scarfing a second one down, Shy starting a second, Carlos had eaten three, Kendall had two, James was starting his second one, and Logan had only one, no cupcakes left for Cadence.

"Oh you guys are jerks!" She remarked staring at them. While she sat there pouting and eating sprinkles Logan walked over and held the cupcake in front of her mouth from behind. She grinned happily and took a bite.

"YOU BIT MY FINGER!" Logan shouted dropping the cupcake on the counter.

"It was in the way! My bad!"

* * *

**Thursday**

The five of them were now in the conference room of Rocque Records, and James could not keep his eyes off of the older, blonde assistant that Gustavo had hired. Kendall elbowed him quickly in the ribs to get him to stop drooling, but James didn't stop. "Dogs, Cadence, this is Hope Barrone, she'll be Kelly's replacement for the next three weeks." The five of them said hi, James' greeting with a dreamy sigh and smile. "These are my dogs, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell." She nodded to each of them before glancing at Cadence. "That's my niece, Cadence Rocque."

"Hey guys!" Hope smiled staring at them. "So I've already taken the liberty of scheduling your recording time so they're separate and we have no overlapping incidents." She nodded taking out a few papers from her clipboard and handing them out. The kids all looked over their schedules and shrugged and nodded. This way Gustavo wouldn't be dividing his time between the two, and he wouldn't be trying to start any friendly competition which usually led to Cadence punching one of them. "Oh boys it's your turn to record right now so just follow Gustavo to the room as you usually would." Not wanting to upset her, make her cry, want to kill herself, or make her quit just yet, the boys shrugged and got up to go record and work on some new songs. Cadence stood up to leave but Hope stopped her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh sure…" Cadence nodded. "What is it?"

"Well I know that Gustavo writes songs for you and Big Time Rush, but I've hired a group of songwriters to write new songs for you." She smiled hugging the clipboard to her chest. Cadence frowned, that wasn't right.

"But….I always write with Gustavo. He and I write together that's our thing."

"I'm sure it is, but as you can see he's a bit busy on the boys and should focus on them." She turned around to see Gustavo already screaming at Carlos. "You understand don't you?"

"Yeah….I think." She muttered with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Excellent! I'll see you tomorrow then with the new writers. You'll see Cadence they will write you the most amazing songs of the century."

"Okay sure..." She nodded and left the studio while Hope stood there with a satisfied smirk.


	14. A Bad Feeling

**(Carlos'sCupcake- I'll agree, Hawk is a pathetic bastard. Yeah, I just moved in August, and we were lucky that I even got up to use the bathroom it was so exhausting.**

**Rena . Robacki- so hostile! Lmao that would be fun to see though.)**

*****Guys I got asked to write a one-shot for that semi-official one-shot day on February 8****th****! AGH HOW COOL IS THAT?! Now I have to think of an idea… I'm thinking Valentine's Day Themed. *****

* * *

The following day Cadence went to the studio to work on her new songs….with new people. If you asked her if she was happy about this change she would have no problem saying no. It wasn't how she worked. She'd eat her yogurt and M&Ms and then go to Gustavo and sit with him by the piano so the two of them could brainstorm together. It was quality time, and they wrote great songs when they did that. Why Gustavo felt the need to get her different writers was beyond her. Maybe he needed a break and time to think, and those new writers would just kill time so he would use that time to think of songs for her. When she got there she noticed her writers were all…older.

Older than Gustavo, older.

"Ah Miss Rocque!" Hope smiled standing up from the stool she had been sitting on and walking over to her. "Come meet your new writers!"

"Sure…" Cadence nodded, but in the back of her mind there was a voice telling her to walk away and just go to Gustavo. Instead she decided to be a big girl, so she walked up to the writers with Hope and smiled politely.

"These are your writers, this is Cadence! That's Bob and Carol. Trust me, they're the best of the best." Hope said squeezing Cadence's shoulders.

"Best of the best huh? That's very cool, who have you worked with?" Cadence asked looking between the two. Bob and Carol glanced at each other nervously and swallowed their saliva before glancing back at Cadence.

"Uhhh we've worked with your parents!" Bob said quickly with a nod.

"Yes! We've also worked with…" Carol glanced at Hope, but Hope retained a straight face. "With uh, TLC! The Spice Girls." Cadence blinked staring at them then turned to Hope.

"May I have a word with you for a second Hope?"

"Absolutely." Hope smiled and walked outside the room with Cadence while the two writers sighed and looked over the papers on their laps. "What seems to be the problem?" Hope questioned as soon as they were outside of the room.

"Have you not seen them?" Cadence tilted her head to the side.

"I have…what are you trying to say?"

"Well they're …older they can't relate to anything now! Hell they look completely unsure of themselves! They look like they're about to crap their pants if I ask them another question." Cadence pointed through the glass at the two of were sitting there and looking incredibly nervous.

"Well I hired them for the day and I will not waste that money, so you will **have** to work with them." Hope said as she narrowed her eyes down at Cadence. "Trust me, they're good, they worked with your parents and look how famous they are now."

"I don't want to work with them. That's final."

"You will work with them." Hope gritted through her teeth trying to maintain a smile.

"Really?" Cadence challenged raising an eyebrow. When Hope nodded she shook her head. "UNCLE GUSTAVO!" Cadence screamed before taking off to Gustavo's office with Hope following behind. When they reached the office Gustavo was dressed as though he was ready to go golfing. Cadence stared at the stack of golf clubs leaning against the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh…what?" Gustavo questioned.

"…Since when do you golf?" She asked, completely forgetting why she had walked in there.

"Since I need to lower my blood pressure and relax." Gustavo shrugged then stared between an angry Hope and a livid Cadence. "What seems to be the problem?"

"She hired me new writers to work with and quite frankly I don't want to work with them I don't think they'll write good songs." Cadence shrugged and glanced at Hope. Gustavo furrowed his eyebrows and dropped one of the golf clubs he was holding before stepping forward to the two girls with his hands in front of his chest and his index fingers pointed, his usual demeanor when trying to make a point.

"Who gave you permission to hire new writers is what I want to know." Gustavo said turning to Hope. Cadence had a smug grin on her face as she watched Hope's face turn pale.

"You just…..said you needed to lower your blood pressure and wanted free schedule time so I hired the writers to try and help out." She replied quickly, staring up at Gustavo with wide eyes.

"I write with my kids. That's final. We don't have other people write with them." He stated firmly as he stared down at her. "How much did you pay?" Hope quickly took to her notepad and wrote down the amount of money she had spent on the writers. She showed this to Gustavo whose eyes went wide. "N-never…..do that again." He said darkly. Hope quickly nodded and kept her head down at the ground. "Cadence I'm sorry but that's a lot of money I won't get back. Just work with them for now, next week you and I will work together."

"Fine. Just for now." She muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you." Gustavo ruffled her hair and picked up his golf clubs. "Now I am off to de-stress. DO NOT CALL ME UNLESS SOMEONE IS DYING!" He shouted before leaving the office. Cadence turned around and glared at Hope who was smirking as the two girls went back to the writers.

"Okay. Let's do this." Cadence muttered sitting in front of them and pulling a notebook out from her bag. "So these are some songs I've been working on—"

"Oh no no no!" Bob said quickly shoving her book back into her bag.

"While you guys were talking we already wrote." Carol nodded placing the paper in front of her.

"You guys are quick…." Cadence muttered raising an eyebrow.

"Well we are quite good." Bob nodded in agreement. Cadence took the paper and read over it.

"This isn't too bad….sounds kind of familiar though doesn't it?"

"Oh no not at all." Carol shook her head.

"This is all original work." Bob said.

"Come we'll go to the recording booth so you can record these and get a feel for them." Carol said quickly. She pulled Cadence to her feet and dragged her to the recording room while Hope stood there happily watching them work.

* * *

When Cadence returned to her apartment she flopped on the sofa in front of Lucy who was texting Kendall on when the two should meet up. "Ew, you look like you got sodomized. Didn't know you were into anal Cadence." She remarked with a laugh before tossing her phone aside.

"Very funny." Cadence snickered grabbing a pillow to hit her with. "I went to record today for the album that we're releasing in a couple of months. Ugh, it was a nightmare."

"But you love working with Gustavo." Lucy replied.

"I do but I told you that blonde bitch hired writers for me. Anyways I snitched on her to Gustavo and he was pissed. Even he said that he writes with us and no one else. Anyway the bimbo spent so much on them that I was forced to work with them so he wouldn't lose out on all that money, but he'll work with me next week." She nodded and reached over for the glass of soda that Lucy was drinking and took a long sip.

"Alright so you'll work with Gustavo next week, what was so bad about today?" Lucy questioned.

"It was just exhausting. They're older but they had all these songs ready and just had me sing them all like a dog. I'm exhausted." She sighed lying on her stomach.

"Could be worse, they could have made you sing nursery rhymes."

"Ugh, I wouldn't have minded, that sounds a lot easier." She sighed. "How was your day?"

"Not bad, met with my manager, we're trying to find a tour for me to be the opening act of." She shrugged and went back to texting on her phone. "Maybe you and I can go on tour; we'll do an all chick tour. ESTROGEN FOR THE WIN!"

"No." Cadence said. Lucy's face fell and Cadence laughed and let her head rest on the sofa.

"Anyways, you little bitch, Logan stopped by he was looking for you. Apparently you're not answering your phone." Cadence furrowed her eyebrows and dug into her back pocket. She checked her phone and saw five text messages waiting. "This is why I tell you not to keep your phone in your back pocket, you never feel the vibration on your ass, weirdo."

"Yeah yeah…" She read over the messages and sat up. "Logan wants to go out….but I'm tired."

"Just go." Lucy said. "So I can have sex on the sofa with Kendall."

With that being said Cadence immediately climbed off of the sofa and walked right out the door while Lucy laughed hysterically. She took the stairs down to 2J and knocked on the door twice. Logan answered the door wearing tan pants and a light blue button up. "Well…I'm under dressed." She mumbled staring at him.

"Nah, you can never be under dressed." Logan leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. "Come on, I want to go grab something to eat."

"Isn't Mama Knight cooking dinner right now?" Cadence asked, pointing to the very obvious Jennifer Knight in the kitchen slaving over a tray of tater tots.

"Yeah well, I felt like just having some you and I time." Logan stepped out and closed the door behind him. Cadence smiled a bit as Logan took her hand and led her downstairs. "You look exhausted though, do you want to have dinner here or outside?"

"Outside please, I saw Carlos and James by the pool and I know something will go wrong." Logan laughed and nodded, walking over to the car the boys shared. "I'm exhausted because I ended up recording all day….ugh it was terrible."

"How are those new writers?"

"Weird." Cadence muttered as she climbed into the car. She continued to explain the situation during the entire car ride to the diner. When the two sat down at the table they joked around and had dinner together, relishing time with one another that didn't involve Lucy making fun of them, or James making a dirty comment. It was just them, no problems, and no mischief, nothing wrong at all.

"You know," Logan started to say as he put down his burger. "If they worked with your parents, I'm sure they're not as bad as you think they are. They are…..ridiculously famous."

"I don't know Logan." Cadence shrugged, "I just have a bad feeling about this."


	15. Blonde Bimbo

**(Carlos'sCupcake- I guess we'll see who's behind this whole mess! Oh man, you have to love Lucy she's so blunt and honest with what she'll do.)**

**My classes start next week. As you can see I desperately do not want to go because I like sitting in my bed and writing all day….dear god I need a life. Or to write a book. **

**Actually yeah I want to write a book…**

* * *

One grueling week with Hope Barrone later, Cadence had established that she did in fact 'hate that blonde bitch with a burning passion', and had expressed several times how she wanted to stab her boobs with a pencil, or perhaps throw paint thinner on her face to get rid of all that make up. Of course it _looked_ like minimal makeup, but all the girls could tell she was wearing two thick layers of foundation with blush, lipstick, and eyeliner on top. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. James of course thought she was hot and wanted to bend her over a desk, but the three ladies of the group all shouted at him telling him that she was probably and STD ridden whore. The guys couldn't see what was wrong with her because they were working mostly with Gustavo the whole time. However since Cadence was stuck with her and those two writers, she always had something negative to say about her and would run home to tell Lucy about it. Then the two ladies would tell Shy, who would tell Carlos, who would tell Logan, who would talk to Cadence about it, then end the night by making fun of James in that hot pink thong.

Cadence was currently in her pajamas nice and cozy in her room. She was tired, and did not feel like doing anything for the day. So she lay there, hugging her pillow and kicking her feet around underneath the covers as though she were a restless child. She was starving, seeing as how it was two in the afternoon and she hadn't left the bed since she woke up at ten, but she was too cozy. Her phone began to ring and she frowned at hearing the ring tone. Her hands fumbled with the covers for a moment until she found it and quickly answered. "Hi Uncle Gustavo."

"GET IN HERE NOW!" He screamed so loud into the phone that she was stunned for a second and hoping she wasn't deaf.

"What happened?"

"JUST HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE!" He screamed before slamming his office phone down. Cadence sat there frozen for only a minute before she scrambled out of bed. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and pulled on the first articles of clothing she found before running out the door.

"Hi Cadence!" Carlos smiled brightly in the Lobby as he walked away from the vending machine.

"CAN'T TALK GUSTAVO MAD!" She shouted as she went running out of the hotel. Carlos made an 'oh' face and shrugged as he ripped open his package of fruit snacks and began to eat.

When Cadence arrived at Rocque Records she ignored Hope and ran right past her into Gustavo's office. When she got in half of his office was destroyed, he had gone on a complete rampage while he was waiting. "Hey…Uncle Gustavo how are you…?" She chuckled nervously.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Gustavo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Uhh….no not really." She muttered shaking her head. Gustavo let out an animalistic growl before grabbing a hold of his somehow still working television remote. He turned the TV on and let the news play.

"_In other news today, singing sensation Cadence Rocque is a fraud? Several leaked songs from her upcoming album are in fact songs from the 80's which have been modified and have had the order of their words changed around. Seems like Cadence is the black sheep of the Rocque family. There is now a lawsuit pending against her. Our sources have been unable to contact Miss Rocque for her own comment, but sources say that she will be fighting back against this lawsuit."_ Gustavo turned off the news and stared at her, his face clearly blood red and he looked like he was about to burst.

"B-but ….b-but I…." Cadence was speechless as she stared at the now blank screen.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Gustavo screamed. Cadence stayed frozen staring at the screen and then her eyes narrowed into slits.

"That bitch." She muttered angrily.

"CADENCE ROCQUE WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"You know what the problem is?" Cadence stood up in her chair. "Hope! _She_ hired those writers for me! _She_ is the one that does all the public relations and speaks to the press and she said I was going to fight against the lawsuit? It's her fault! She has to be doing this to me."

"_Why _would she want to ruin you? She doesn't know you!" Gustavo said staring down at her.

"I don't know!" Cadence sighed. "Maybe she's working for Hawk!"

"Hawk is in a maximum security prison." Gustavo shook his head. "There's absolutely no way he could be able to hire….some random blonde to plot against you!" Cadence slumped down in her chair wondering who could possibly be trying to ruin her. Her eyes lit up in fear and she glanced at Gustavo.

"My parents." As soon as Cadence said those words Gustavo's eyes widened. "They tried to get me to drop out of the tour back in France….now they just …want to end my career. They don't want me to be famous so they set this whole thing up!" She jumped up once again snapping her fingers. "Hope that dumb blonde bimbo! The writers she 'hired' said they worked with my parents. They completely gave it away and I didn't notice that!" She sighed shaking her head. "That's it. It's them and they're plotting against me." Gustavo twitched hearing her speak. He leaned down to the intercom and spoke in a quiet voice. "Hope please enter my office."

Moments later Hope walked into the office. "Close the door." He said. When she turned around to close the door she jumped at seeing Cadence slam it shut and lean against it like she was a bodyguard. "Have a seat." Gustavo said pointing to the one available chair. She swallowed nervously and sat down staring up at him.

"Is there something wrong Gustavo?" Hope asked innocently, glancing around at the destruction of the room.

"WHO THE HELL HIRED YOU TO RUIN HER CAREER AND MAKE MY COMPANY LOOK LIKE IT'S RUN BY IDIOTS!?" Gustavo screamed in her face. Hope blinked to make herself start to cry and she pretended to tremble nervously.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"YES YOU DO AND I WANT ANSWERS NOW!" Gustavo slammed his fist so hard on the table that it broke. "WHO HIRED YOU!?"

"No one!"

"Behind you is a very angry teenage girl who suffers from emotional abuse from her parents and really has no sympathy for them or mankind at this point. If you do not admit to being hired by someone then I will leave you alone with her in this room and she will make your life a living hell." Gustavo said bluntly. Hope turned around to see Cadence smirking and cracking her fingers.

"Okay!" She sighed. "Her parents hired me. I'm an actress." Hope admitted, confirming Cadence's theory. "They hired me to…infiltrate and ruin your career. Those writers are friends of theirs that took old songs and just…changed them around. They wanted you to fail so you wouldn't rise to the top only to become a failure, so they tried to stop you now." She answered keeping her head fixated at the ground.

"Oh. Well Hope do me a favor." Gustavo said. "Schedule a meeting with her parents two days from today. Oh and YOU'RE FIRED GET OUT!" Gustavo screamed so loud the room shook. Hope quickly got up and scrambled to the door.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly to Cadence. Cadence glared at Hope and just opened the door to let her leave. Hope ran out of the room as fast as she could while Cadence glanced over at Gustavo.

"They just don't know when to stop." She sighed.

"I'm sorry about them kid." Gustavo shook his head.

"I don't understand how they're still living."

"People kiss their ass… But don't worry, this won't stop us. We'll fix this, that lawsuit will vanish, and all will be okay."

"How? Kelly isn't here."

"WE DO NOT NEED KELLY TO FIX THIS!" Gustavo shouted with his hands clenched into fists. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to regain some self-control. "Just….go back to your apartment and let the guys know what's going on. Do NOT talk to any press, and most importantly don't punch anyone." Cadence nodded and took a deep breath before turning to the door. "Hey." She turned back around to her uncle. "We'll fix this kid, don't worry your career isn't going to end yet."

"Thanks Uncle Gustavo." She murmured. She ran back over and hugged him tightly before running out of the studio to go home. Trying to dodge paparazzi was terrible. As soon as she left through the double doors they were blinding her with lights and surrounded her completely, there was no room for her to move.

"_Hey Cadence, were you that desperate for a hit single?"_

"_What's your plan now?"_

"_How do you plan on fighting the lawsuit?"_

"_Are you not good enough to think of your own songs?"_

Questions were just spewing out of their mouths as she tried to get past them. Suddenly there was a path being made through the paparazzi and four gentlemen in black suits and sunglasses paved a way for her and circled her.

"Cadence Rocque will not be answering any questions right now." One voice said.

…_..Wait a minute_…she thought.

The four of them grabbed her arms and dragged her through the paparazzi, completely covering her from them as they ran to the red van waiting nearby. They opened the door and the four of them piled in. As soon as one of them shut the door the car took off towards the Palm Woods. Cadence chuckled a bit seeing Lucy behind the wheel with Shy in the front seat. She glanced around and the four boys all removed their sunglasses and grinned like idiots. "Damn, I'm glad to see you guys." She sighed wrapping her arms around Logan.

"Yeah Carlos told us Gustavo was mad." James nodded.

"Then we saw a story on the news…" Lucy said glancing at her through the rear-view mirror.

"So you need to tell us what the hell is going on." Logan sighed giving her a hug.

"Oh boy, do I have a story for you…" She muttered.


	16. Rage Ridden Maniac

**(Carlos'sCupcake- It's terrible that her and her parents can't get along, but at least Gustavo is there! Ah man, that would be so ideal wouldn't it? All I would need is an idea, and to write it….and not have it be crappy.**

**Rena . Robacki- wow don't ever let me piss you off, you sound like a straight up mobster wanting to kill them lmao.**

**Panda-Chan8- She has to kick their asses somehow!**

**SHY- lol yes dude of course you knew it would happen :P Still, she's a big ol' bitch.)**

**This would have been done sooner had I not been on Think Geek looking at all the stuff I want. Jesus I'm a dork lmao.**

* * *

Cadence was staying home one day with Lucy and Shy. She needed to be comforted, and since Logan couldn't be there the girls did their job of helping her. Comforting Cadence involved grape soda, French fries, and in this case, gummy bears and pizza. The two girls sandwiched her on the sofa and put on movies to try to entertain her, but she was still angry and frustrated with her parents. All she wanted to do was walk up to them with a guitar and smack them over the head with it until they fell to the floor. Then proceed to keep on hitting them.

"I don't think murdering them with a guitar would help you right now." Shy said quietly. Cadence sighed and shrugged before taking a long drink of her soda.

"Maybe you could just knock them unconscious." Lucy offered. Again Cadence shrugged and let out a long sigh as she threw her head back against the sofa.

"I can't believe they're doing this to me." Cadence muttered. "I went through so much to get here. It's not easy, you would know Lucy it's so hard. I imagine it isn't easy being a writer either." She glanced over at Shy who shook her head. "See? This is so…difficult and they're just stepping all over me."

"Because they're _idiots_ Cadence." Lucy sighed patting her leg. "Plus you're the younger, hotter, more talented rising Rocque now."

"Yeah they're just jealous that you're going to be better than them and they can't handle it!" Shy said patting her other leg. Cadence sighed and took another long sip of her drink.

"I miss things back when the drama was just about Logan being a complete dick to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan couldn't provide her the comfort she desperately needed because he was with James, Kendall, and Carlos. No, they weren't hanging out together and having a good time. Well, they were having a good time but they were at a radio station doing a small acoustic set and chatting with several different magazine interviewers.

"So Carlos you've been spotted around town with a pretty girl. Is that your girlfriend?" One lady questioned. Carlos' eyes immediately lit up with delight. He sat up straighter in his chair and nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes! She's my girlfriend. I call her Shy for short, plus sometimes she is shy! It's so cute. She's awesome. Oh she always smells good, like food. Today she smells like candy." Carlos nodded.

"Wow someone's pretty head over heels huh guys?" She chuckled glancing at the other three.

"You have no idea." Kendall laughed patting Carlos' back.

"So what about you James?" She asked turning to James. "No girlfriend?"

"No there's….no girlfriend for James Diamond. Not yet at least, I'm just waiting for the right one." He smoothed down his hair and winked at the camera. "Not just _any_ girl can handle _the Diamond Experience._"

"Right." She laughed shaking her head. All the boys rolled their eyes and even Gustavo sighed shaking his head.

"Are you guys working on another album?" Another interviewer had questioned.

"Yes we are in fact working on another album; we're also getting ready for another tour. Since we're done with school we're really getting out there a lot more." Logan nodded with a smile.

"So you guys are writing your own songs?" He questioned again and the boys nodded.

"How do you feel about the scandal involving your girlfriend Logan?" Another shouted from behind several people. Logan glanced at Gustavo who quickly shook his head.

"I'd really rather not talk about that." Logan said.

"Where do you guys plan on going on tour?" Someone questioned.

"We're doing a tour throughout the states." Kendall answered.

"Any favorite places?"

"HAWAII!" Carlos shouted jumping up. "The food is _sooo_ good."

"Plus let's not forget those Hawaiian ladies." James winked and all of the interviewers laughed.

"So how do you feel about your girlfriend not writing her own music?" One male asked.

"Do you feel that she's guilty of copyright infringement?" A woman questioned.

"Do you think Cadence Rocque has grown desperate?"

"Do you think she's trying to live up to her parent's legacy?"

"Do you feel that she's lost all of her talent?"

"NO SHUT UP!" Logan jumped out of his chair completely livid about the questions they were spewing at him. "She hasn't lost her talent she's as talented as ever. No one wants to be like her parents they're terrible people and she isn't guilty!" Logan exploded in rage. His usually pasty skin was bright red on his face and Gustavo quickly ran over in front of the cameras while James, Carlos, and Kendall got up and started to drag Logan away.

"Well …. Clearly the boys are extremely tired and just need to rest…and eat. Just forget everything Logan said, he's speaking due to hunger!" Gustavo laughed nervously. "Uh that'll be it for the questions today!" Gustavo quickly retreated while the camera flashes continued to go off and the interviewers continued to shout out their questions to him.

Gustavo ran out to the limo with the boys and as soon as he was inside his eyes honed in on Logan. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"They were asking a lot of questions about her and they were stupid questions that were making her look bad!"

"SO YOU GET UP LIKE A LUNATIC AND START SHOUTING AT THEM!?" Gustavo screamed." THE NEWS IS GOING TO BE ALL OVER THIS. I ALREADY HAVE TO FIX HER LAWSUIT I DON'T NEED YOU RUNNING AROUND CAUSING A SCENE!"

"Sorry Gustavo." Logan muttered quietly, still very angry from the second half of their interview. The two men were quiet during the rest of the car ride, and the other three felt so much tension in the air that they didn't even speak for the entire ride. The limo dropped them off at the Palm Woods while it took Gustavo back to Rocque Records so he could prep for talking to his brother and sister in law. When they arrived at the apartment they knocked on the door and were quickly met by Shy.

"She went through four containers of gummy bears in fifteen minutes….we don't have any more and the pizza guy isn't here yet. HELP!" She whispered quickly. The boys all laughed but when they saw she wasn't smiling they quickly walked in. Logan shook his head seeing Cadence sitting on the sofa and smelling the container which used to hold gummy bears. Lucy looked up at the boys and quickly mouthed 'help me'. Logan stepped in quickly and sat beside her, taking the containers from her.

"NO THOSE ARE MY GUMMIES!"

"They're empty babe."

"They still smell good." He muttered reaching for it. Logan sighed and threw all of the containers behind the sofa. She growled and reached for her grape soda to take a long drink.

"You know this could potentially give you diabetes and kill you. Or you know, a heart attack." He replied. "You must have ingested 12,500 calories at least from the gummy bears alone." He tilted his head staring at her. Cadence retained a straight, un-amused face as she stared at him. She couldn't care less about the calories she had just ingested. All she did was shrug and reach over for the French fries but Logan stopped her. "Okay. Stop. Food will not save you."

"It definitely will." She reached over again and Logan grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides. "Logan stop I just want to eat my feelings."

"Okay…..no." He shook his head. "You'll get sick eating all of this crap."

"Hey look at it this way, maybe you two can eat your feelings together!" Carlos smiled grabbing the French fries and sitting on the sofa.

"Why?" Cadence muttered.

"Oh Logan flipped out at the interview." James said grabbing some fries as well while Kendall answered the door to get the pizza.

"You did?" She questioned staring at him and Logan who sighed and nodded.

"Yeah….they kept asking questions about you so I kind of made a fool of myself… so Gustavo has to fix up both of our messes." He chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his neck. Cadence shook her head and sighed before reaching for a slice of pizza.

"This is complete shit. Not only do my parents manage to take a crap on my career and stomp it into the ground, but now it's affecting you guys and making Logan look like a rage-ridden maniac."

"Great isn't it?" Kendall said sarcastically. Cadence rolled her eyes and gave him the middle finger before eating half of her pizza in one bite which managed to shock everyone, even Carlos.

"So what are you going to do when you see your parents tomorrow?" Logan asked as he watched his girlfriend down the rest of her pizza like a man.

"Ugh….going to try not to lash out. I'm just going to tell them to stop, to leave me alone and….." Cadence sighed shaking her head. "I'm hitting them with parental divorce papers basically." Everyone made a confused face except for Logan, who knew exactly what that meant. "Yes I'm 18 but at this point I want _nothing_ to do with them, at all. This way if I get trampled by zebras and I die, they won't get anything, I can….draft a living will and just send all my stuff to you guys or Gustavo. They'll have nothing to do with me."

"But what if Logan gets you pregnant and you have kids? Don't you think they'll want to see their grandparents? Or vice versa?" Lucy questioned and Cadence shrugged.

"They'll see Gustavo. Parents don't try to ruin their children." Cadence nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Logan questioned watching her grab a second slice.

"Positive" Cadence muttered.


	17. The Sitdown

**Just like to say, thank you everyone who reviews my stories. Reviews mean a lot to me and they really help me so I can see what you guys like/dislike/ want to kill me for. Thank you to the silent readers as well! I hope you're enjoying what you're reading! If not, do feel free to throw something at me.**

* * *

After throwing up the several pounds of food she had ingested the day before, Cadence took a shower early in the morning to prepare for the meeting with her parents. She pulled on her jeans, sneakers, and a sweatshirt before she left the apartment. Cadence arrived at Rocque Records an hour earlier than she needed to in order to talk to Gustavo. She curled up on the chair in his office and told him of her idea.

"So… I want to get emancipated basically so I legally have _nothing_ at all to do with them." She finished with a nod. Gustavo sighed shaking his head.

"Kid, you know that's pointless right?" He asked her and she frowned furrowing her eyebrows.

"No…I researched and Yahoo answers said I could still do it."

"It's pointless Cadence believe me. Had you been seventeen, yes. But now you're legally an adult. The strain to get them to either agree to that or force them to do it is way too much effort and it would be a waste of time. The only thing you can do is ignore them and block them from your life. You tend to forget that you're eighteen, you can do that you know." Gustavo told her while he cleaned the lenses of his glasses.

"So I'm stuck with them." She sighed throwing her head back.

"Yeah. But hey so am I." He chuckled and then sighed in a way which showed that he was clearly not happy with being stuck with them either. "Are you ready to face them?"

"If I had a guitar with me to hit them, sure." She muttered standing up. Gustavo laughed and shook his head, and then his face became completely serious.

"Yeah I'd love to hit Hector over the head with a guitar too…..Right across that smug face…" He narrowed his eyes staring at the floor before shaking out of his violent thoughts. "Right, well let's enter the dragon." He sighed walking behind her as they went to the conference room. When the two entered the room Hector and Janice were already sitting at one side of the table. So Gustavo sat at the head of the other side of the table with Cadence sitting beside him. "Hector." Gustavo nodded, "Janice."

"Gustavo, Cadence." Hector nodded while Janice stayed quiet. "You wanted to talk."

"Yes, we wanted to talk about you trying to ruin the career of your only child." Gustavo folded his hands in front of him on the table. "You do realize you're doing that don't you? We've discussed this last time. I told you to leave her alone."

"You're not her father Gustavo, you don't get to decide what she does with her life, we do!" Janice said quickly, but Hector shushed her soon after.

"I'm eighteen years old! You don't get to choose for me; legally you have nothing over me anymore!" Cadence retorted as she glared at her mother.

"I've told you Hector, what she does with her life is her choice and hers alone, especially now that she's legally an adult. You cannot continue to destroy her career. It's abusive, it's wrong, and you're not only ruining her career but you're ruining mine, as well as for the boys of Big Time Rush."

"Ah yes, we saw that little stunt on the news." Hector chuckled shaking his head. "That Logan boy likes you an awful lot huh? Willing to embarrass himself and the image of the band for….well, just you." Hector scoffed and shook his head.

"You know what? Logan loves me more than the two of you ever did." Cadence shrugged crossing her arms over her chest. "Why can't we just settle the fact that the two of you don't want me around, and clearly I don't want either of you around. Just stop trying to ruin my career and let's call it quits. Okay?" All she wanted to do was get rid of them and call it a day. Cadence wasn't looking for any sort of drama, just to handle the situation and put an end to it all.

"Actually we can't do that." Hector said leaning forward on the desk. "We can't just simply let you get away free you know that Cadence. We've said it time and time again that we don't think you can pursue music because you wouldn't be successful, we're looking out for you."

"You looking out for her is bad business for me!" Gustavo shouted smacking the table. "Quite frankly she has more talent at her age right now than you did at her age Hector!" Hector gasped and Janice fainted at the thought.

"How dare you?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Me? HOW DARE YOU!" Gustavo shouted standing up. "I don't even have children of my own and I know how to take care of them better than the two of you combined! You don't stomp on your kid's dreams and tell them what they can't do. You don't just manipulate and ruin their careers because you're a rude, selfish parent! That's not what you're supposed to do Hector. You _especially_ don't hire actresses to have them infiltrate my company and make matters worse!"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY KID!" Hector shouted standing up.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LEARNED HOW TO RAISE HER A LONG TIME AGO!" Gustavo shouted right back. The two brothers glared at each other in silence. If looks could kill they'd both be lying on the ground with chunks of their brains splattered among the walls.

"The point is." Hector said, bending down to awaken his wife from her fainting spell. "_Since_ her image is already ruined and she's seen as a fraud, and she has hurt the image of BTR, we have come up with a solution for both." Gustavo raised an eyebrow at this and slowly sat down. The two of them knew there was no way this could be a good idea, but they were still going to listen.

"Cadence, you publically break up with Logan. That would sever your ties with Big Time Rush so they don't have to be embarrassed by you. The public would grow bored of you, and quickly lose interest. You're old news, BTR is safe from you, and your mother and I are happy. Everybody wins." Hector smiled swaying side to side in the chair. Before Gustavo could even speak up Cadence was the one who defended herself.

"No! Absolutely not. You think I'll publically break up with someone who I love dearly? No way in _hell_ would I do that! There's nothing the two of you could do either that would make me do such a thing." Cadence glared at her parents. Janice sighed shaking her head and reached into her purse.

"We were afraid you'd say that." She pulled out a CD case and held it up in front of her. "Do you know what this is?"

"A CD in a case." Cadence muttered glaring at her.

"Funny." Janice snickered. "No actually, this is just a compilation of a few home movies….you know, _before_ you came to the Palm woods." Janice smirked at the look that Cadence had given her. Her entire face fell and she looked absolutely mortified. Even Gustavo looked shocked and frightful. "We're prepared to release this to the public if you don't do what we ask."

"No!" Cadence stood up quickly. "No please….please don't do that you don't need to do that!" Cadence begged.

"Oh clearly we do!" Janice chuckled and twirled the case in her fingertips. "So does this mean you'll dump that boy for all to see? Dump the boy and we won't release this _lovely_ footage of you." Janice and Hector looked at each other before laughing hysterically. "Although it is quite rich, all of the world should see this."

Cadence frowned staring at the two of them laughing at her. Here they were, the two people who gave her life and brought her into this world, blackmailing her and laughing at her misery. She thought for a moment, she could _pretend_ to break up with Logan, but if they found out things would be so much worse. Cadence shook her head hesitantly and Janice shook her head.

"Oh tsk, tsk, tsk. You could avoid a lot of embarrassment you know!" She sang leaning back in her chair. Cadence thought about it more and nodded once more. Gustavo stood up to speak but she shook her head, holding her hand out to him to stop him.

"If…if that's what will make the two of you happy…fine. Release it to the world. I…..I don't care." Cadence shook her head crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh? You don't care? That's not what it looks like from what I can see." Hector smirked. "You're really going to stay with the boy and risk their image and yours? Is he worth the public embarrassment and scrutiny?"

"Yes." Cadence answered instantly. "Yes he is. They all are. But not you. So go ahead….release it tonight, when you get home. I….I don't care." She nodded once more and the two parents shrugged at each other and stood up in their seats.

"You did this to yourself." Janice said with a shrug.

"Your funeral." Hector remarked before escorting his wife out of the building. Cadence turned to Gustavo with a sigh.

"I can't believe you did that kid." Gustavo said shaking his head. "You've gotten a lot of courage since then I'll tell you that."

"Yeah well, it was going to come out eventually I'm sure." Cadence said as she walked with Gustavo out of the office. "I think….I think I'll go back to the apartment now."

"You do that. Sorry this didn't work out as planned."

"Don't be. We'll fix this." Cadence nodded in response. The two of them hugged tightly before Cadence left the recording studio and went back to her apartment. Once she entered 5Q she saw all of her friends gathered around and waiting for her.

"So?" Lucy asked quickly. "What went down?!"

"You'll see on the news in a few hours." Cadence muttered walking to her room to change. "Get the French fries ready."


	18. Memories

**(Rena . Robacki- Nah they're not normal at all, and damn lmao, well if you kill her parents make it look like an accident!**

**LazyLazyWriter- wow, I'm happy you like this OC! Let's see, Cadence and Logan having sex and getting caught? I can definitely make that happen in the next chapter.**

**Panda-Chan8- They're not nice at all, but oh you'll see what's on that CD soon enough!)**

* * *

Cadence sat on the sofa about an hour later after taking a shower that was supposed to relax her, which it didn't. She had thrown on her sweats, grabbed a bottle of grape soda and now sat on the sofa with her feet propped up on the coffee table. One hand was resting on her belly and another bringing the bottle of soda to her lips.

"_Special tonight—Home video footage of the Rocque family's own Cadence Rocque, premiering after these commercial messages."_

"Home….videos?" Kendall questioned raising an eyebrow. "Uh? What?"

"Well, the lovely parents wanted me to break up with Logie over here publically." Cadence ruffled Logan's hair with her free hand. "I told them I wasn't going to do that. So they brought out some rather….distasteful footage of me to blackmail me with. I told them to go ahead and do it because I wasn't dumping him."

"Aww, true love." Lucy smiled staring at the two.

"What kind of stuff?" Logan questioned.

"You'll see." Cadence sighed and nodded at the television screen. Once the commercial break had ended, the entertainment news channel ran the never before seen home footage in its entirety.

_The video started out in a huge mansion, clearly the home of the Rocque family. The shaky camera was being brought up the steps along with the sound of laughter. "She'll never expect it!" Janice chuckled as she ran with the camera._

"_Oh I know, it'll be a huge surprise." Hector agreed. The two of them ran down the long, perfectly white hallway until they came across a door that said __**Superstar**__ in hot pink letters. Janice watched as Hector grabbed the doorknob and threw the door wide open. Inside the extra-large green and yellow bedroom was an obese thirteen year old girl watching TV surrounded by gummy bears and bottles of soda. "Got you!"_

"_W-what are you guys doing here?" The young girl, Cadence, questioned with her voice clearly full of panic. She capped the soda and scrambled to hide all of her snacks. "I thought you had a show!"_

"_We lied. We had to catch you in the act." Janice said from behind the camera while Hector walked forward and grabbed the snacks from her._

"_Didn't we put you on a strict vegan diet? What is this?"_

"…_.Vegan soda and vegan bears." Cadence muttered quietly._

"_No, it's not. This is why you're so round. There are no round superstars in case you haven't noticed." Hector scolded her._

"_I don't want to be a superstar though, I want to be a Power Ranger or a firefighter or a—"_

"_Stop right there." Janice said behind the camera. "You're clearly living in a fantasy world Cadence. You're a Rocque! You're not some….low class child with dreams of being a firefighter; you don't need to do that."_

"_That doesn't make me low class…."Cadence muttered quietly in defense._

"_Hush, let your mother finish." Hector said while draining the remainder of soda out the window._

"_Power Ranger? You're thirteen years old, that'll never happen. Maybe you can __**act **__as one on a television show, but even so we'd rather you pursue music. Now where is your stash?" Janice muttered looking around the room. The camera settled on the grand piano in the corner of her room that Gustavo had gotten her, as asked by her parents. At that time she wasn't using it at all, she had no interest for music. So Janice ran over and lifted the top of the piano, unveiling her supply of soda and gummies. "Found it! Hector, get the fire pit ready."_

"_Oh please, we have help for that." Hector laughed grabbing the snacks._

That was the end of the first segment. All of her friends had their mouths hanging in shock. A bit of it was because of how lavishly she lived in her childhood, and most of it was in shock of how she looked. Before any of them could think of what to say, the second segment began, and the words **Cadence At 15** first illuminated the screen.

"_Okay princess, let's see how you look." Janice said aiming the camera at the bathroom door. The door opened and out stepped an even bigger Cadence, with terrible acne wearing yellow sweatpants and a bright blue sweatshirt. Janice snickered and shook her head, dragging Cadence to the mirror and standing behind her. "You think that looks good?"_

"_I like the colors, so why not?" Cadence retorted. This Cadence not only had extra weight, acne, and horrible clothing picks, but she also had incredibly short hair, courtesy of her mother going crazy with a pair of scissors thinking short hair would look better on her daughter._

"_It's all wrong. You look absolutely terrible these colors do nothing for you!" Janice tugged at the sweatshirt angrily. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing this is what I want to wear its comfortable! I'm supposed to be exercising not walking on a runway."_

"_If you walked on a runway you would break it." Janice said harshly. It was quiet for a moment as Cadence let her head hang and her shoulders trembled. "Oh god you're not going to cry are you? Only the weak cry." Janice sighed. Cadence sniffled and shook her head, but clearly tears were spilling from her eyes. "Stop crying."_

"_I'm not crying." She sniffled and quickly walked away from the camera and the mirror but Janice kept on following her._

"_You know you'll never be famous if you're round and a cry-baby."_

"_I don't need to be famous to be happy!" Cadence retorted running into her room._

"_Oh keep running baby that burns calories!" Janice said chasing after her._

"Whoa I kissed that!" James said in pure shock. Cadence capped the soda and threw it across the room before jumping over Logan and punching him square in the jaw. James fell off of the sofa holding his jaw and Logan quickly wrapped his arms around her to keep her from further beating James. "My face!" He cried.

"FUCK YOUR FACE JAMES YOU CONCEITED PIECE OF—"Lucy reached over and covered Cadence's mouth to stop her from verbally assaulting him as well.

**Workout Clips, from obese to anorexic!** Flashed across the screen.

_Sixteen year old fat Cadence was taking the initiative to help herself her own way since her parents were rude about it. Hector sat on a lawn chair sipping a mojito while filming his daughter who was murdering herself in the pool by doing laps non-stop. "Keep it up nugget, you'll be skinny and pretty in no time!" Cadence didn't respond, she just continued to swim._

_Another clip of her began to play. Here Cadence was slightly smaller than the last clip, clearly her diet and exercise were working. This time Cadence was running on a treadmill. Her pace was slowing down and obviously she could not keep doing it. When she reached for her water bottle Janice snatched the bottle out of the cup holder. "Mom!"_

"_What?"_

"_Water!" Cadence shouted._

"_Oh no, pick up the pace and I'll give you water. Don't slow down now. Success is only a hundred pounds away." Janice nodded. Cadence frowned and felt herself wanting to cry in frustration, but she didn't let those tears slip. She pushed herself to pick up the pace and snatched the water from her mother's hands, pouring it all over herself and into her mouth before losing her footing and falling on the treadmill. Cadence flew backwards off of the machine, the entire time her parents were laughing._

"_Oh down like a bowling ball!" Hector laughed hysterically. "That's not a calorie burner._

_At age seventeen, nearly eighteen, in front of the camera was now a very slimmed down, acne free Cadence wearing black spandex shorts, sneakers, and a bright red sports bra. This new Cadence was currently in the gym section of the house, punching out combinations on a punching dummy._

"_Your right hook looks a little weak Cadence. Why don't you put a little more effort into it?" Janice called. She of course was in view of the camera wearing yoga pants and a tank top, sipping on her iced tea. Cadence punched the dummy but neither parent seemed to be satisfied._

"_Come on put your back into it! When you're staying with Gustavo I bet you won't be working out as much, that lazy lethargic fool." Again she swung, extremely angry with her father's words but they weren't happy yet." OH COME ON! What are you weak? A weak punch leads to a weak music career, and if we don't think you're doing a good job you know we'll put an end to it." Hector threatened. Cadence brought her arm back and swung with all her might. The dummy fell over right to the ground. "See? Finally." Hector sighed. Cadence ripped the boxing gloves from her hands and tossed them onto the floor before she started to walk out of the fitness room._

"_Where are you going dear?" Janice called._

"_OUT!" Cadence shouted so loud that it echoed. The camera watched as she slammed the door behind her. _

"_What a spoiled brat." Janice sighed shaking her head._

"_Oh I know, she's lucky she's skinny now. Fat, sloppy, and spoiled? Not a good combination."_

The video was now over, and even the anchors on the entertainment news show were quiet. Cadence sat there hunched over with her elbow on her knee, and her chin resting on her palm. She was completely silent staring at the screen with damp eyes remembering all of her experiences at home. Lucy wasn't even aware of this fat, unhappy side of Cadence. But her obsession with gummy bears and grape soda was pretty clear now.

"Sorry for my comment Cadence." James muttered while holding an ice pack to his jaw that Shy had gotten from him. Cadence quietly nodded but kept her eyes glued to the screen. Logan straightened up and placed a gentle hand on her back, rubbing it up and down.

"If it helps," Logan said quietly, "I think you would have made a pretty kick ass and beautiful power ranger." He smiled a bit looking down at her. Cadence chuckled shaking her head and looking down at the floor.

"Ah man, what a stupid kid." She sighed.

"There's nothing stupid about that." Kendall replied.

"Yeah, I still want to be a superhero! IT WILL HAPPEN!" Carlos shouted proudly while standing up in a superhero pose. Cadence nodded and sat up straight, running her hands down her thighs until they grasped her knees.

"I uh, I think I'd like to be alone right now so I'll be in my room." She nodded and stood up from the sofa, walking to her bedroom. Everyone nodded quietly except for Logan who followed her right inside. When Cadence turned around to shut the door she jumped seeing Logan already closing it behind him. "Logan I want to be alone." She sighed.

"No." Logan shook his head and sat on her bed. Cadence sighed and sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now the entire world can see Cadence rock, the morbidly obese pre-teen with a sugar addiction and a face full of acne that could start an acne revolution." She sighed closing her eyes.

"That's what you see?" Logan questioned, and Cadence quickly nodded. "Funny, I saw two parents that managed to dig their own grave." Cadence pulled away from Logan and stared up at him curiously. "You saw yourself before you became healthy. I saw two verbally and emotionally abusive parents that just ruined themselves." He smiled a bit and Logan was absolutely correct. He hugged her tightly and kissed her temple. "Don't be embarrassed."

"How can I not be embarrassed? Did you see how I looked?"

"Are you happy with how you look now?" Logan sighed and she nodded in response. "Then there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Looks aren't everything you know, if there's nothing inside, there's nothing work looking at, and you've got plenty inside."

"How did I manage to get lucky with you?" Cadence mumbled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You punched me in the face." Logan chuckled.


	19. Start Planning

**(LazyLazyWriter- I know they're such craptastic people! Might be the last chapter of this for today, not sure…just realized I have other stories to tend to lmao.**

**Panda-Chan8- Absolutely you can punch them in the face as hard as you want! Punch them into another planet if it feels good! Yeah Cadence is pretty cool because she punches everyone.**

**Carlos'sCupcake- Yeah don't worry I was giggling about the descriptions myself. At one point I was going to make her wear all blue and describe her as a blueberry but I figured I'd ease up on that for now lol. **

**Rena . Robacki- Well, don't let me get in your way. I can't believe I wrote rock and not Rocque, lmao…ugh what an idiot I can be sometimes.)**

* * *

The following day Cadence stayed in bed poking her stomach. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the tube of lip gloss and set of keys that were resting on top of it.

"You are such a disappointment." Cadence said in a deep voice. She was using the keys to represent her super amazing parents. "Yeah! You suck! You don't dress like a girl blah blah you look like a lesbian!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Well fuck you bitches!" Cadence said using her regular voice, using the tube of lip gloss to portray herself. Cadence then proceeded to make sound effects as she used the tube of lip gloss to beat the set of keys. She grew more and more into it, bringing the battle between the Rocques from her stomach up to the air. "AIR ASSAULT!" She yelled 'kicking' the keys with the lip gloss and knocking them down from the air back to her stomach. A cough was heard from the door of her room. Cadence's hands froze and she glanced over to see Shy and Lucy staring at her like she was nuts. "Ummm….hi!"

"It's two in the afternoon. Get your pretty little ass out of bed now you….little weirdo." Lucy ordered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um…no." Cadence stated and went back to playing with the keys and lip gloss. "Gustavo's trying to get in touch with the people over the law suit and think of a way to fix the boys' image. So I'm going to enjoy this break by pretending to beat my parents." She answered. Shy and Lucy looked at each other before rolling their eyes and walking over to the bed. They grabbed her arms and pulled her off of the bed, dragging her towards the living room. "Noooo!" She whined.

"Hey we have an idea that will help bring you back to the top." Shy said as they dragged her over to the kitchen table where there were paper, pens, and gummy bears. Cadence noticed the gummy bears and quickly sat at the table.

"Okay, what's the plan?" She questioned as she reached for a handful of those precious bears.

"We are going to write all new songs for your album to replace the ones those dipshits wrote!" Lucy said as she sat on a chair. You have me, the awesome rock star, we have Shy, the amazing writer." Lucy gestured to Shy who smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Plus you, a Rocque, and you guys always manage to come up with awesome songs somehow, so this is a full proof plan."

"You guys really think we can write an entire album?" Cadence sighed. "You know I can't even go on tour with the guys again until the lawsuit is over?" She frowned staring at them.

"I know." Lucy nodded quietly.

"You know? How?" Cadence asked. Lucy chewed her lip and shrugged her shoulders smiling a bit.

"Well I'm….going on that tour!"

"You're replacing me?" Cadence asked with wide eyes and a little bit of shock. Lucy nodded slowly and Cadence chuckled. "Okay I'm fine with that; you're not some crazy cuckoo bitch from Hawk records."

"Really? You won't punch me in the face?" Lucy questioned. She was already leaning back in her chair ready to dodge a blow.

"No I won't." Cadence shook her head, picked up a pen and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's write us an album." She said. "Ready guys?"

"Absolutely!" Shy smiled picking up a pen.

"Fuck yeah." Lucy nodded. The two girls watched as Cadence held her hand out in the middle of the table. "Oh god you are such a dork…." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Do it!" Cadence ordered. The two girls put their hands over Cadence's. "Okay, we could do the Mighty Ducks Quack, or chant Ghostbusters or—"

"Let's just say one, two, three, fuck yeah." Lucy sighed.

"Dude no, that's not iconic." Cadence shook her head.

"Dude at least it's not dorky." Lucy retorted. Cadence sighed heavily and nodded. "Good!"

"One, two, three, fuck yeah!" The three girls shouted and threw their hands up in the air before immediately putting their pens onto paper.

"Fuck I don't have an idea." Cadence muttered.

"Me neither." Shy mumbled.

"Yeah dude you're fucked I'm sorry." Lucy sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile in apartment 2J the boys were all sitting on the sofa staring into blank space. The four of them were trying to brainstorm ideas that would help them to get everything back to normal. After sitting completely still for an entire hour, they had absolutely nothing.

"What are you guys doing?" Katie asked, waiving her hands in front of their faces.

"Thinking of how to fix everything." Kendall replied, still staring off into space

"Why don't you just shove her parents into a box and send them to Venezuela?" Katie suggested.

"I said that, too risky." Logan sighed.

"What if we _all_ run to Venezuela?" James suggested. Logan nodded and stood up to go back his bags but Katie slapped him and pushed him back down onto the sofa.

"Don't be stupid you guys! Running away to Venezuela is so impractical and none of you would make it there. Now, do you know what you need to do? You need to figure out a way to cover up Logan's little angry outburst!"

"But how?" Carlos questioned.

"Well—"Before Katie could continue her plan there was an urgent knocking at the door. Katie walked over to get and pulled it wide open. Standing behind the door was Kelly, looking as though she could kill everyone in the whole world.

"KELLY!" The four boys screamed. They got up from their sofa and ran over to her. They tackled her and strangled her in a tight group hug, shouting how much they missed her and how desperately they needed her help. Seeing that the boys now had Kelly there to help them out, Katie slipped out through the door so she could go to the arcade.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to come back until next week!" Logan said as the four of them pulled away from her.

"Oh well you know, I spent most of my amazing time on the beach drinking mojitos and sunbathing. So imagine my surprise when I finally turn on the TV and see on the news Logan yelling at a bunch of interviewers, hearing that there is a lawsuit against Rocque Records, more specifically Cadence, and now some sort of bizarre home videos of her and her weird demented parents? What's going on?" Kelly questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Oh god, we just need you to help us desperately." Kendall sighed. "Her parents were trying to wreck her career and break those two up and it's just….a hole….thing." He explained waiving his hands around.

"Yeah that's not a good enough explanation." Kelly said shaking her head.

"You might want to sit for this." James said. Kelly raised an eyebrow and walked over to the orange sofa to sit down. All four boys sat in front of her and explained to her _everything_ that was going on since she had left for vacation.

"Oh god, what a nightmare." Kelly sighed.

"You can say that again, she looked _terrible_ at fifteen." James nodded.

"JAMES!" The three boys shouted smacking him in the back of the head.

"What? It's true! Did you see that hair cut? Butch lesbian much?" Logan narrowed his eyes and punched James on the shoulder, even though what James was saying was completely true.

"Not going to lie I laughed at that haircut as well." Kelly mumbled standing up and smoothing down her skirt. "Okay, don't worry Kelly is going to fix this entire mess. How is Gustavo?"

"Well we stopped by today to try to talk to him about what he's going to do to fix this and he flipped a desk over and started to speak in a dead language." Carlos nodded.

"That wasn't a dead language Carlos that was English." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Didn't sound like English…"

"Because he was mad."

"Yeah well it still didn't sound like English."

"BECAUSE HE WAS MAD THAT'S WHY IT SOUNDED LIKE GIBBERISH!" Logan shouted.

"You're mad, you don't sound like gibberish." Carlos shrugged. Logan stared at Carlos with his jaw slack before turning to face Kelly who just rolled her eyes.

"Okay the two of you stop it; this is no time to start arguing back and forth! Kendall you grab a video camera, we're going to need it. James, go upstairs and grab the girls. Logan, get the car ready! Carlos!" Kelly turned to Carlos who stood there smiling and bouncing up and down eagerly. "You…uhh…" She thought for a moment wondering what on earth Carlos could do.

"Go grab snacks for the ride?"

"Exactly!" Carlos nodded and ran to the refrigerator pulling out everything he could before running out the apartment to go to the car with Logan. Kelly sighed shaking her head as she began to walk out of the apartment. "They can't live without me." She chuckled knowingly to herself as she left. Thank goodness for Kelly, now with her back she can set Gustavo straight and clean up the legal mess for Cadence and the image mess for the boys.


	20. Problem Solving

**(Shy- Hey things might turn out well for them!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- YES MIGHTY DUCKS WAS! I loved the cartoon one too…Was the bandana one Dean? I loved him, I don't remember his name though lmao. I also liked that a lot of the mighty ducks in the first one were from the movie Heavyweights, that was pretty cool….I liked that movie a lot.)**

**Ah…I'm addicted to my Twitter lmao.**

****As I've said before, I am a TERRIBLE song writer (realized that when I tried to become a singer LMAO, can't sing either) SO the song being used for this is **_**Girl on Fire**_** from the lovely Alicia Keys which I take NO credit for****

* * *

"Okay Kendall are you ready with the camera?" Kelly asked while holding her clipboard and adjusting the headset she was wearing. Kendall nodded in response and had the camera aimed towards Logan.

"Are you sure they'll fall for this?" Logan sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just do it!" Kelly said waving her hand in front of him so he could act out the scene. "Alright we're starting in three…two….one…action!" Logan cleared his throat and glanced down before shaking his head.

"Don't you dare say that about the woman I love! Can't you see how amazing she is? She has so much talent, and soon enough she'll have the world feeding out of the palm of her hand! She's amazing, and I wish people could see that." Logan stopped talking and nodded, fighting the strong urge to roll his eyes. "Hi I'm Logan Mitchell, and that was a scene that might make it into our upcoming music video for a song we've written. We're taking a more dramatic turn." Then Kendall ended the video.

"I don't think anyone's going to buy that." Logan muttered.

"Are you kidding me? Logan, I know my job. They're going to eat this all up and think Big Time Rush is taking a more dramatic, actor spin on one of their music videos. All I have to do is say you were practicing for this scene and say that you did it because you needed to take it for a test run and see whether or not it was believable. Then I'll release that footage and your image will clear right up." Kelly smiled in delight and hugged the clipboard to her chest before patting Logan on the back. "Sometimes a woman's job has to stay a woman's job. Trust me boys, I got this." Kelly nodded confidently. She took the camera from Kendall and took out the memory card before glancing at the boys once more. "You guys go see how the girls are doing." Kelly took off to call a media outlet while she uploaded the video file to her computer.

"Hey guys how's the song writing going?" Carlos asked walking into the music room. Shy was lying on the floor writing furiously. Lucy was strumming on a guitar and Cadence was sitting by the piano humming to herself while writing on the paper.

"Don't speak to her, she's on a roll." Lucy said quickly gesturing towards Cadence. "She hasn't acknowledged our existence for the past hour…"

"But Lucy and I have managed to do three songs!" Shy smiled proudly.

"Yeah! We don't know how many the little possessed devil did over there though…" Lucy muttered glancing at Cadence, who was being watched by Logan curiously.

"But by the stacks of papers and the way she arranged it…I think she wrote about three and is working on a fourth. So we're getting there!" Shy nodded.

"Oh I want to see." Carlos nodded and sat down next to Shy to see what she was working on. Kendall went over to Lucy to help her out, while James stood beside Logan watching Cadence.

"Think they'll make twelve songs?" James questioned quietly.

"Well they've done six, almost seven…they're doing pretty well." Logan mumbled quietly. Before James could say anything Cadence let her finger tips dance over the piano keys. The room instantly became quiet as she started to play. Soon enough she was singing.

"_She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Feeling with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away."_

James raised his eyebrows and glanced at Logan who had wide eyes. Cadence kept going through with the song as though no one was there. The real stunning part of this song came when she reached the chorus.

"_This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire..."_

Logan's jaw dropped and he turned around quickly to stare at his friends who were all in shock at the words coming out of her mouth. Not only the words, but the _sound_, it was like nothing they had ever heard before coming from her. They knew she had an amazing voice, but this was different. This wasn't just amazing; this voice pouring out of her was jaw-dropping and beautiful. Lucy was so shocked she gave Logan two thumbs up while mouthing 'holy shit!' When Cadence finished her song she took a deep breath and stayed staring at the piano keys for a moment, almost as though she wasn't satisfied with what she had just done.

"HOLY FUCK!" James shouted. Cadence jumped for a moment and stared at them all.

"When did you guys get here?" She questioned. Clearly she was lost in her own little world as she was writing.

"We finished that video a couple of minutes ago." Kendall answered.

"Cadence that…..wow." Logan was at a loss for words.

"Not that good?" She questioned.

"Oh I'm going to slap this bitch." Lucy muttered looking around at everyone.

"No…that was …extraordinary." Logan nodded. "That…your voice ….everything was just so good." He sat beside her on the piano. "You just did that?"

"Well the words were in my head for a couple of days….but it all just came together now yeah." She nodded. Logan smiled wide and cupped her face to kiss her, which surprised the hell out of her.

"That song's going to make you number one, I can tell." Logan smiled. Cadence grinned and looked down at her hands before looking up at Logan.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." The two stared at each other before Carlos interrupted their moment.

"Guys, we still need to write about five more songs so she has twelve, stop making goo goo eyes!" Shy laughed at Carlos and shook her head. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes before grabbing the papers from the other pile.

"Hey those are crappy ones we all did."

"I'll give these to Gustavo so he can fix them up." Logan shrugged. "You guys have been working on this for a while; take a break…..okay?"

"YES!" Lucy jumped up and put the guitar. "I need a break."

"Dude you barely wrote." Cadence muttered, "Shy wrote more."

"Whatever, I still need a break." Lucy got up and grabbed Kendall's hand. "Everyone to the break room!"

She did not have to say that twice, Carlos was already up and running out of the room leaving Shy in the dust. She laughed and got up to follow him just like everyone else. Logan and Cadence went to Gustavo's office and handed him the songs. He seemed pleased with them, but said he was going to fix them up before the end of the day. That left the girls free to relax for at least a little while. In the break room everyone was snacking on anything they could find. Especially Carlos, who put together a sandwich with bread, bananas, chocolate cookies, ice cream, bacon, potato chips, and sprinkles. He offered Shy a piece but she politely declined.

Their break was cut short when Kelly walked in and shooed them out so they could talk to the press that were lined up in the entry way of the building.

"Hi everyone and thank you for coming. I would just like to clarify what has been going on these last few weeks." Kelly began to say. "First, Logan's recent outburst was a test to his acting skills. Big Time Rush _may_ be doing a more dramatic music video for an upcoming song, and we wanted to see if he could be seen as believable." The press nodded in agreement completely falling for what she was saying. "I have uploaded the clip and it is now available for anyone who would like to see it."

"Now what about Miss Rocque's copyright lawsuit?" One reporter questioned.

"Well those pieces were never to be released to begin with. Their release was a mistake due to someone new being hired to the company, and that person had all the wrong intentions. Those clips were merely _covers_ of those songs, which she happens to love so much, right Cadence?"

"Absolutely correct." Cadence nodded.

"They were a sort of tribute, if you will. I'll have you know Cadence has been working diligently on her new album, which everyone will be sure to enjoy. These released songs were just a girl trying to have a bit of fun with the past." Kelly nodded affirmatively and stared at everyone, they seemed to be extremely convinced.

"What will you do about the lawsuit?"

"Well we are trying to get in touch with lawyers as we speak. Everything should be taken care of promptly and we hope to get rid of this situation without any further issues. Thank you for your time." Kelly nodded.

"Wait! Cadence, what do you have to say about the video your parents released?" Another reporter questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well how do you feel about it?"

"Um….I'm not proud that it's out." She shrugged.

"How do you feel about your parents now? Do you feel bad for them now they are under public scrutiny for their behavior in these videos?" Rather than saying 'they can go die' she decided to be more civil about her answer.

"I just feel that a lot of this could have been avoided, had they thought about their actions more wisely." Cadence nodded.

"Okay that is it everyone thank you VERY much for appearing so we could clear this situation." Kelly ushered them out of the building while the kids stood there jumping up and down and screaming.

"I'M NOT A MANIAC!" Logan shouted.

"MY PARENTS ARE HATED BY EVERYONE!" Cadence screamed in glee.

"MY STOMACH KIND OF HURTS!" Carlos shouted which made everyone laugh.

"DOGS!" They all turned around to see Gustavo marching towards them. "Good job at handling the situation and Kelly—"Kelly turned to face him. "We'll have to discuss a raise in your future because you won't be going on vacation anymore." Kelly laughed and nodded, then frowned at the realization that she wouldn't be going on vacation anytime soon. "I'm still trying to get in touch with their lawyers Cadence, I still don't know if you'll be able to go on tour yet."

"Yeah I get it." She sighed and nodded.

"_But_, these songs are pretty good; I'll be working on these here."

"Oh these are the other ones!" Shy reached into her bag and pulled out the other seven songs they had all done. "The one on top Cadence just did…it's great." She nodded. Gustavo furrowed his eyebrows as he read the title.

"Girl on Fire?"

"Trust me Gustavo….it's good." Logan nodded.

"Alright I'll be taking a look at these then, you guys….go do something." He waved them off before walking to his office.

"Well you know what this means right guys?" Lucy smirked deviously. "This calls for a celebration.

* * *

**Stayed tuned to see how Big Time Rush celebrates. Anything certain you want to see? Let me know I'll try to fit it in! LazyLazyWriter I have not forgotten your little idea! Next chapter I promise!**


	21. Celebrate

**(Shy- Oh I think you'll like this party.**

**LazyLazyWriter- Aw well thank you that means a lot!**

**Rena . Robacki- hopefully this will satisfy any Logence feels you have! Lmao.**

**Carlos'sCupcake- Kelly's the man! (or woman rather) Damn right Karma's a bitch, and she hit them hard!)**

**This so would have been out at about 11 last night if I wasn't watching Jackass in the middle of the chapter lmao. That stalled me for a good couple of hours…wow.**

* * *

When the group of teens left Rocque Records they first drove to Shy's house so she could grab a change of clothes. The girls decided she would be staying overnight with her. Lucy's reasoning was so that she could get fucked up and not worry about going home drunk, Cadence's reasoning was that she shouldn't be going home so late at night. It was as though they were both mothers with different parenting methods. After picking a change of clothes for Shy, Lucy forced Logan to stop in front of a liquor store.

"What are we doing here?" Logan questioned.

"Geez, I thought you were the smart one." Lucy muttered unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Well none of us are 21!" Carlos said blinking his eyes so innocently.

"Don't worry….I got this." Lucy smiled proudly as she hopped out of the car and ran into the store.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Logan muttered.

"Ah don't be such a bitch, it'll be fun!" James smiled. "You have to get drunk again."

"Oh that's right! Drunken Logan is fun Logan." Kendall laughed.

"No! No I am not doing that again!" Logan shook his head. "No way in hell."

"Oh come on…you have to." Carlos laughed. "You're so funny!"

"No." Logan muttered.

"Please Logan?" Cadence pouted.

"That's not going to work on me." Logan shook his head and looked away from her.

"Logie!" Cadence whined tugging on his shirt.

"No Cadence I'm not getting shit-faced for everyone's amusement." Logan kept his head turned away from her. She turned and glanced at the guys and Shy wondering what to do. James pretended to grasp an imaginary person's head and mimicked making out with them. Cadence chuckled and shook her head, but grabbed Logan's face, turned it so he was facing her, and planted her lips on his own. Logan was surprised but he melted into the kiss instantly, snaking one arm around her waist while the other made its way to the back of her head. Cadence nibbled on his bottom lip and as she moved her head back she tugged on his lip.

"Figures she's the one taking the lead." James snickered under his breath. Logan removed his hand from her waist and picked up the water bottle that was sitting in the cup holder and then threw it at James' head. "OW!" He whined. Cadence opened her mouth to laugh and when she did Logan shoved his tongue inside.

"Okay this is awkward" Carlos mumbled. Shy nodded in agreement looking out the window.

"Oh look Lucy's coming I bet she'll love seeing this!" Kendall commented. The two quickly pulled away and wiped their mouths.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Cadence questioned with a smirk.

"Fine." Logan muttered shaking his head.

"Fine to what?" Lucy asked giving Kendall paper bags full of alcohol and climbing into the van.

"Oh Logan's going to get shit faced." Carlos chuckled.

"And they also just made out." James nodded.

"I missed that?!" Lucy whined. "Fuck!"

"You know Lucy you always want to catch me in the act; do you have lesbian feelings for me?" Cadence turned around and smirked at Lucy as Logan began to drive. Finally she had a smart remark to dish back to Lucy.

"…Oh touché Caddie…." Lucy muttered shaking her head. Logan and Cadence quickly high fived each other.

When the gang arrived at their apartment everyone quickly made themselves comfortable. Shoes and socks were thrown off and scattered around. Lucy and James went to work on preparing the drinks while Carlos and Shy were in charge of food. Kendall, Cadence, and Logan were in charge of entertainment. Kendall started to push the furniture out of the way and began to throw around all of the pillows he could find so everyone can sit near each other. Cadence ran to get DVD's out to watch, and Logan flopped down on the sofa doing nothing.

"Wow Logan you're lazy." Shy chuckled once she was done ordering food with Carlos.

"I'm just trying to soak everything in before they get me drunk." He chuckled sitting up.

"Speaking of drunk!" Lucy sang. "SHOTS!"

"Dude what the fuck is that?" Kendall asked as they all walked over.

"It's green and purple…sweet." Carlos grinned excitedly.

"It's called the Hulk." James smirked. "Pretty damn strong."

"I'm going to regret this…"Logan muttered as he grabbed a glass.

"Oh yes you are." Lucy laughed. "CHEERS!"

"Cheers!" They all chorused. Each and every one of them grabbed a shot glass and downed it.

"Oh man that's good." Cadence blinked. "Dude give me another."

"Seriously?" Lucy chuckled.

"Yes, I need it more than you do and it's GOOD." James laughed and nodded making another shot for her while Lucy was taking drink requests from everyone else. Cadence downed the shot and smiled to herself, waiting for another drink for her to sip on.

"Alright sorry Logan you need a second shot, it's mandatory." James said thrusting one in his face.

"You guys are assholes." Logan muttered, but drank the shot nonetheless. Everyone grabbed their drinks and moved over to the sofa and pillows. Lucy of course brought out her iPad to start up another game of truth or dare while a movie was playing on screen.

"Sweet, ummm James, truth or Dare!"

"Dare of course." James chuckled.

"Choose any member of the opposite sex and strip down. Then, switch clothing for the rest of the game."

"Fuck." James muttered while everyone else giggled. "Alright who's wearing the most gender neutral?" He sighed glancing around. Shy was wearing a purple dress, Lucy had on skinny jeans and a tank top, Cadence had on an off shoulder shirt and jeans. "Alright Cadence it is."

"Why me?!" She whined.

"Your legs are bigger than hers, I won't rip your jeans." James shrugged and started to strip. Cadence rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt off, throwing it at James before kicking her pants at him too. She pulled on James' v-neck and jeans and almost fell over because they were so long on her. James managed to pull her jeans up to his thighs and the shirt managed to cover half of his torso.

"You little slut." Kendall laughed slapping James on the back.

"Yeah yeah. Logan truth or dare—"

"Dare." Logan answered surprising everyone.

"Must be the alcohol." Shy mumbled.

"If the majority of the people want you to strip naked, strip naked. When a majority wants you to put on clothes, put on all of your clothes. You don't count.—Damn Lucy is this a new app?"

"Yeah it's an advanced one." Lucy laughed. "I say naked."

"Naked!" Cadence nodded with a giggle.

The guys obviously all said no, they didn't want to see their best friend naked, so James picked another dare. "That was stupid I'm picking another. Lick whipped cream off the belly button of someone of the opposite sex, or have them do it to you. If no whipped cream is available, improvise." James looked between Logan and Cadence. "Alright, pick you guys." The couple smirked at each other and Logan quickly ran to the refrigerator. Seeing that there was no whipped cream, he grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Oh nice, that'll take longer to clean up." Lucy giggled.

As soon as Cadence was lying down on her back Logan pushed her shirt up and sloppily poured the chocolate syrup into her belly button. Logan knelt beside her, and then leaned his head down sticking his tongue out. As soon as his tongue began to circle around her belly button she started to giggle.

"Oh geez, she must be a pain in the ass to deal with when she gets oral." Lucy chuckled. Logan began to relish his time with licking the chocolate out, so Kendall picked up the iPad so they could continue the game.

"Okay Shy, truth or dare?"

"Ummm…"She looked at Carlos who nodded quickly. "Okay I'll bite, dare!" Kendall chuckled reading what came up.

"You must keep your hand in the pants of the person to the right of you until your next turn." Shy giggled nervously and glanced at Carlos who was not trying to hide the grin at all that was forming in his face.

"Wow, could ya be more obvious?" Kendall chuckled. Carlos quickly nodded his head, this made Shy laugh and she sat there with her hand levitating near his pants.

"Unzip your pants dumbass." James muttered.

"Shut up!" Carlos grumbled. Carlos undid the button and pulled down the zipper a bit so Shy could stick her hand in. She chuckled and slowly slid her hand inside, watching as Carlos had a completely satisfied grin on his face. With her other hand she took the iPad and narrowed her eyes at Lucy.

"Dare obviously." Lucy shrugged." I think we'll just all pick dare from now on."

"HA! STRIP NAKED AND LAY ON THE TABLE!" Shy laughed pointing at her.

"NO!" Kendall shouted then quickly looked at her. "No."

"Why not—"

"No."

"It's just a dare—"

"No." Kendall said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy rolled her eyes and glanced at Shy, waiting for another dare.

"Turn your eyelids inside out." Lucy frowned not getting a juicy dare.

"Fuck that, just give me truth." She huffed. Shy chuckled and nodded. Logan _finally_ finished licking the chocolate syrup from Cadence's belly button, so the two sat up to watch and the festivities.

"Do you shave your pubic hair? If yes, what style?"

"Pft, please, I wax that all clean off." Lucy scoffed and grabbed the iPad.

"Carlos baby, truth or dare?" Lucy questioned leaning back on her palms.

"Dare!"

"Hope it's a dare he can do without getting an erection." Logan laughed.

"Choose any player of the same sex and opposite sex, stick your hand into their pockets as far as they go." Carlos shrugged and reached into Shy's pocket without saying anything. "Kendall! You have shallow pockets!"

"CHEATER!" James shouted as Kendall walked over to sit next to Carlos, who shoved his hand in his pocket.

"This is so weird dude." Kendall laughed.

"I know!" Carlos frowned for a moment. "Ah wait fuck I could have put them in James' pockets his pants are barely even on him!"

"HA! STUPID!" Lucy laughed. "Alright Kendall—"

"Truth."

"Pussy!" Cadence laughed.

"I don't trust these dares man I'll pick that next round!"

"Pft fine…" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh I know this one, do you watch pornography and what turns you on?"

"Yes…sometimes I do." Kendall nodded with a chuckle. "I like uh…watching the doggy style stuff."

"Nice." James leaned over and high fived him. While the game continued on, Cadence made the excuse that she had to go to the bathroom. Rather than going to the bathroom she quietly slipped out of Lucy's apartment and vanished without anyone noticing. When the food arrived Logan brought it in and set it down for everyone, making an excuse that he too had to go to the bathroom, but he slipped out of the apartment as well, going unnoticed for nearly half an hour.

"Hey." James started to say, but then took a long sip of his beer. "Logan and Cadence left." Everyone stopped eating and looked around for them.

"Well Logan said he was going to the bathroom!" Carlos answered.

"Cadence said that too a while ago." Shy mumbled. Everyone stared at each other before running to the bathroom and throwing the door open. Inside the bathroom was nothing at all. "Hey where did they go?"

"Oh they snuck off." Kendall muttered shaking his head. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"I know where they went…." She chuckled. "Come on guys follow me."

"I can barely walk!" James whined.

"Then take the pants off!" She retorted. James sighed and kicked off Cadence's jeans and pulled off her shirt. He pulled a blanket over himself and followed the group. Lucy quickly led them to the staircase and ran up the stairs as quietly as she could. Her friends followed suit, making silent footsteps as they went to the top where the roof was. She made a gesture to be quiet with her index finger against her lips and pressed her ear against the door along with James.

"Ah fuck!" The two of them heard in a high pitched voice. Their eyes shot open and the two of them smirked deviously. James grabbed the door and threw it open quickly. Everyone stepped through the door to see Logan on top of Cadence thrusting into her. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed seeing them and yanked Logan down to cover herself.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE DOING IT ON MY CLOTHES!" James shrieked in horror.

"Oh my god his ass is so white!" Shy laughed pointing at Logan.

"CAN YOU GUYS GO!?" Logan shouted at them.

"No way." Lucy laughed taking a picture of the two.

"LUCY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Cadence shrieked

"Blackmail baby!" Lucy giggled then looked them over quickly. "I approve."

"GO AWAY!" The both of them shouted.

"I guess we don't have to save Cadence any food, she looks pretty stuffed." Lucy giggled. Carlos heard this and fell to the floor laughing his head off. Logan turned red and hid his face in Cadence's shoulder. Kendall looked around to find something useful but he couldn't find anything. Kendall yanked the belt off of his pants, folded it in half and ran over to the couple. Kendall hit Logan on his bare ass with the belt and Logan howled in pain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Logan shouted.

"HA!" Kendall shouted while everyone else laughed hysterically. "Still the prank king."

"Alright come on guys let's let the finish, if he's even still hard." Lucy chuckled leaving the roof.

"I can't belief you guys are fucking on my clothes!" James huffed walking away.


	22. Happy Endings

**(Rena . Robacki- I'm glad the Logence feels have been satisfied! Oh, and yes I am incredibly devious hehe.**

**Carlos'sCupcake- Thank you! I'm glad you loved it, yeah there was no insane drunken mess like last time, but I think Lucy walking in on Cadence getting stuffed was pretty embarrassing lmao. Glad I didn't disappoint!**

**Panda-Chan8- Glad you found it funny!**

**LazyLazyWriter- I'm glad you loved it!**

**Shy- Interesting….bad or good?)**

**Now here's the million dollar question. If I do a sequel, what would you guys like to see?**

**If you don't want a sequel…theeeen I'll try to do an Epilogue.**

* * *

The following day Lucy was sound asleep in her bed. There was a creepy, satisfied smile on her face because of the events that happened the night before. Not only did she catch Logan and Cadence in the act of love making and take a picture of it, but she forced Shy and Carlos to a game of seven minutes of heaven because of one of the dares. She also snuck in on that and took a picture of the two of them. Lucy had gathered a decent amount of black mail on everyone last night that she could save in case of an emergency. Or, in case she was really bored and wanted to see their embarrassed reactions.

Cadence however was not very pleased with what happened last night. The first time she was willing to finally go all the way with Logan, of course they were a bit under the influence. But, they had also got caught, slapped with a belt, and taken a picture of. It was embarrassing and awful and Lucy needed punishment. So in retaliation, Cadence crept into Lucy's room holding a bucket full of ice water. She stood beside the bed for a moment, watching as she slept peacefully. Cadence stepped back a bit and threw the water out of the bucket, splashing it all over Lucy. Her eyes shot wide open and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she shot out of bed.

"Cold! C-c-cold what the f-f-fuck!?" She screamed. Shy hearing the scream ran in from her spot on the sofa. After taking one look at Lucy she covered her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

"That's revenge for last night!" Cadence smiled proudly.

"W-what d-did I do!?"

"You know what you did!" Cadence said watching Lucy tremble. "Always teasing and making fun of me, well now I got ya bitch."

"Oh it's war." Lucy threatened. "I'll catch Logan going in your ass next time I bet."

"Um, no, and ew?" Cadence shook her head. "You should take a shower; we have to go to Rocque Records today. Can't have you going there as a dirty popsicle." Cadence cackled leaving the bedroom.

"Y-you think you're so funny!" Lucy shivered. Shy continued to laugh her way out of Lucy's room. Together Cadence and Shy had a breakfast of leftover pizza and soda before Shy changed her clothes and went home. After Cadence showered and got herself together, the two girls went to Rocque Records, completely forgetting that they could have asked the boys to drive them. Lucy was too busy cursing at Cadence and wanting to murder her, while Cadence was still laughing at the prank she did. When the girls got there the boys were waiting at the conference table with Gustavo. Carlos was scarfing down a breakfast burrito and chugging a carton of orange juice. When Cadence sat down Logan passed her a cup of yogurt with M&Ms which she happily dug into, and Kendall gave Lucy a cup of tea.

"How precious." Gustavo snorted. "Now let's get back down to business, you!" Gustavo pointed at Cadence. "Songs are fantastic, we just need to start recording those things and we'll have that album done in no time."

"Awesome." Cadence smiled happily and Logan patted her back. "Okay, now what about the law suit?"

"I have gotten in touch with the lawyers, and they are dropping the law suit." Gustavo smiled. Everyone jumped up screaming and bouncing around happily.

"So that means I can go on tour?" Cadence sighed happily.

"Yes! You can go on tour. Lucy you will still be going on tour with us, you'll stay the opening act. Cadence you'll be after, and boys you'll of course be the headlining band." The guys all grinned and high-fived each other.

"Where are we going around?" James questioned.

"We'll be touring around the states. We still have a few months of planning to do before the tour happens. Before then I would like to get the albums out. We need to work on our singing and our dancing for the tour. I'm thinking bigger, badder, awesome!" Gustavo nodded.

"Also we're going to be working on music videos. Cadence we think you should do a music video for Girl on Fire, that song looks like it'll be a hit." Kelly nodded glancing at her clipboard.

"I'm so down for that." Cadence nodded.

"Boys… we're thinking No Idea should get a video."

"No Idea? I want to hear that!" Lucy said glancing at the boys.

"It's a surprise." Kendall chuckled.

"Can we just sit there and look pretty for the music video?" James questioned.

"For this song….maybe." Gustavo answered. James grinned and pumped his fist in the air happily.

"Oh, Gustavo has something to say to you guys." Kelly said glancing down at Gustavo. Gustavo glanced at Kelly narrowing his eyes. He shook his head rapidly and she put her hands on her waist staring down at him.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." She said, not letting her gaze leave him. Gustavo sighed heavily and turned back to the teenagers.

"Okay fine I do…" Gustavo took a deep breath. "I just have to say that well…. In spite of all of this… drama between my stupid brother, the media, the lawsuits, dealing with Hawk and Moon in London. Well I just have to say…" Gustavo took another deep breath, and the kids watched in anticipation as his eye twitched and his hands clenched into fists. "I'm proud of all of you!" He said as he was letting out his breath. Everyone broke out into a huge smile.

"You're proud of us." Kendall grinned.

"You love us." Cadence smiled.

"You don't want to see us get hurt." Carlos smirked.

"You care!" All of them shouted.

"Tackle Gustavo!" James shouted. Everyone got up from their seats and jumped over the table to tackle Gustavo. They threw their arms around him in a huge group hug squeezing him to death.

"Yeah yeah okay get off me." Gustavo said trying to shake them off. "I'm seirous let go!" No one let go. "GET OFF OF ME!" He bellowed. Everyone pulled away from him and kept their distance. "Good…thank you. Now go….I don't know. Boys, Lucy, you go do whatever it is you kids do. Cadence, we need to get started on recording those songs."

"You got it Uncle Gustavo." Cadence nodded with a smile.

* * *

Cadence had recorded three songs that day, and Gustavo let her go early. When she got back to the apartment that evening she was suspicious that Lucy would be plotting against her. She opened the door slowly poking her head in to see if anything would jump out and attack her. When she opened the door she was definitely surprised, but the surprise wasn't from Lucy. There was a trail of gummy bears leading from the front door and towards the kitchen. Cadence stepped in and followed the trail to the kitchen table, where Logan was seated and smiling. On the table was a bowl of gummy bears, two wine glasses filled with grape soda, and dinner he had bought on two plates for them.

"What's all this?" Cadence chuckled dropping her bag on the counter.

"Well after _everything_ that's happened since the tour I figured we could do with a little private celebration." Logan stood up and put his arms around her waist. "I'm proud of you. You kicked ass in London, and you just kicked ass here against your parents. Plus we'll go on tour again soon; your songs are great…thought you could use a nice, calm night."

"You know, you've gotten really sweet since you used to insult me." Cadence chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love it, thank you Logan." She smiled kissing him sweetly.

"Anytime Cadence, now come on, I know you must be starving."

"Definitely…." She sat down across from Logan and sipped her grape soda with a smile. "Love you Logan."

"Love you too Cadence." He winked.


End file.
